Oh Baby!
by Emerald-Words
Summary: She's through with men but she wants a baby! A chance encounter with a sexy man is the solution btu what about when she finds out who he really is?Can Kagome accept her feelings for the sexy demon nad have a family? can she ever love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Baby!**

Chapter 1: New Begginings

Enough was enough! She was through with men and relationships. She had tried to convince herself that not everyone was the same but when she caught her boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, in a more than casual manner with her sister Kikyo, she decided had had enough. She squeezed her yes shut as she tried to wipe from her memory the hurtful and humiliating incident at her very own apartment.

FLASHBACK

"Kouga! Sweetie, I'm home." No answer. "Kouga!" _Maybe he's in the shower._ She hummed happily, as she contemplated joining him. She laughed quietly at how intimate it was between them and how hard it was getting to resist the urges to give herself completely. She was not a virgin but after her relationship with her former boyfriend and fiancé, Hojo ended up in the gutter only tow weeks after her first time, she was a bit wary of trusting anyone so intimately so soon. She thought of the many relationships she had before she met Kouga that ended disastrously and how happy she was to have met such a great person. She rested her heavy luggage in the bedroom and proceeded to enter the bathroom. It was heavy with moisture and the warmth prickled her skin. She could barely see tow inches before her but she did not need to see to know where the shower was. She was just about to call out to him when she heard him speak.

"I like what I see." He said huskily. Thinking he recognized her presence, she proceeded to answer but once again she was interrupted but not by Kouga. A drone sounded in her ears as past emotions swam up and clogged her now aching throat.

"I like what I feel." Said a voice so familiar. She tried to speak to let them know that she saw then but the only thing she could do was stand and listen, silently and tearfully as the two voices indulged in a pleasure so wrong. She could not believe she had stood there and listen to it happen. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she watched the screen door slide open and the surprised couple stumbled out.

"Kagome?" Kouga said. Kagome's tears had long stopped flowing and her expression long hardened into murderous rage. "Kagome, don't do anything stupid." He said incredulously. Kagome's eyes widened at his audacious claim to tell her how she should react.

"Stupid?" she said in a hushed voice. "You mean like kick your cheating ass out of my house? _That_ stupid?"

"Look, I know how this looks but-"

"DON'T! Don't try to tell me that crap men feed to women when they are caught red-handed. I was here for the whole sordid affair." While the couple argued, Kikyo stood by silently mortified at her own actions. She had allowed the handsome devil to seduce her and in the process done to her baby sister what she had sworn to protect her from. She started to voice her despair but she was effectively silence.

"Keep quiet, you bitch." Kagome spat out in the same hushed voice. "I never want to here your wretched voice again. How could you do this to me? You knew about my life and what I have been through and here you are playing the role of those cheating sluts from my past. _You are nothing to me_." She inhaled sharply. "I want you both out my house, now. Don't stop for anything!" She yelled for the first time since the start of the scene. "Get the hell out my apartment and life before I really get angry and kill the both of you."

Kikyo grabbed a robe as she bolted from the bathroom leaving Kouga to argue with the silent Kagome.

END FLASHBACK

She slammed her fist into the wall, frustrate that it still cut to the core. Even now, she had unresolved feelings about Kouga. There were many times she wanted to run and beat down his door and tell him she forgave him but when she though of the words he threw at her has he slammed his way out of her life she steeled herself and went on with her lonely, sorrowful life. Her heart broke over the dissolution of her dreams of a family. It seemed she was destined for a lonely life. She donned her uniform realizing she was behind scheduled. The party would start soon and she had a few glasses to rinse and dry before that happened. As her mind drifted off to her dreams of a family, a sudden thought came to her. _I could still have my baby! I only need a donor._ She smiled at the thought and put her plan into action. After the party, she would aim to make her dreams come true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was not pleased about being dragged to a part tonight. He was in a foul mood. His stupid friend, Kouga had blown a huge deal and as such, the company was anxious to reclaim loyalty. So far, all attempts were useless. Inuyasha sighed and picked up the car phone to accept defeat. The line picked up and the former client answered.

"What is it now?" he asked rudely.

"I just want to let you know that we appreciated your interest in our company and I am truly sorry for the inconveniences caused and the disreputable actions of my employee. This will be my last call to you unless you desire to resume business discussions."

"I accept your apology and since this was none of your fault I will resume discussion with you only if that man is fired."

"Done." Inuyasha said he as already decided to terminate Kouga's employment.

"Very good then. I will see you on Monday." The man hung up. Suddenly, the evening was not looking so bad. He pulled up to the restaurant a few seconds later and handed the car over to the valet. His brother pulled up behind him and stepped out with his new bride Rin. His marriage had shocked him and the world but he did not care. He had found the love of his life and he was determined to keep her. He nodded respectfully then headed into the lavishly decorated room. The smell of roses and food tickled his nose as a hostess escorted him to his table. He had specifically requested a table for one so he would not have to pretend to like whomever they decided to stick him with. He had also requested to have a waiter or waitress to himself and flashed his wallet when the restaurant refused. He had threatened to buy the little restaurant and then sell it. It was an offer management could not refuse. The entertainment for the night was a singer from Jamaica that Inuyasha liked, Beres Hammond. He thrilled the now gathering crowd with his first set of songs before resting. Inuyasha, however, was not pleased with the service from the waiter he was assigned so he went to request a new one; he was in a good mood and would not allow some snobby man to ruin it.

Kagome could not believe her luck. She was going to be stuck serving some guy with a bug up his ass. She recognized the client but her view of him still did not change. She put on her professional façade and got on with business.

"Good evening, Sir. Is their anything else you would like?"

Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the source of the voice. He almost choked at the image of which he got an eyeful. The nymph before him smiled down at him even as he raked her up and down. Her ebony hair was pinned in a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck and her black and white uniform hugged her in places it did not seem possible. Her skirt stopped just above knees he could kiss.

"Sir?"

"Uh-sorry." He found his smile after so blatantly staring at the young woman. "I would like a glass of water and maybe your company for the rest of the evening."

"I will be your server for the evening so I guess I can check that last one of the list." Kagome said. She had recognized the man but up close, he was nothing she had ever seen before. Memories of Kouga and his handsome face paled in comparison to the creature before her. Her thought of children loomed up before her though why it had been in his presence she was unsure. After tonight, she would never see him again and she would move on. She observed him openly as he had just did to her and she saw long black hair and brown eyes that seemed to hide a secret. Even though he was in a tux she could see a strong physique and impressive arms that would feel so good-

She dared not finish this statement as her client waited for his water she assumed. "I'll be back with your water in a minute."

"While you do that I draw you up a chair."

"I will not be sitting here all night. I work here."

"Trust me, your boss will not mind."

"How can I serve you if I'm seated?" she asked looking for a way out of the conversation.

"Dinner is long over as well as desert. The only thing left is the final act for the singer and then we go home." Kagome was stuck. She searched her mind for another excuse but he saw her intentions. "I can see your mind working to get out of this but you've caught my eye and I intend to keep you here for a while." Kagome sighed and drew up a chair.

"Then you can do without water." She said childishly.

"I have what I need." He said.

What was it about his girl that intrigued him? The way her mouth moved as she talked nervously with him threatened to seduce him. He wanted to be inside her head. He wandered if she was attracted to him as he was to her.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I like you." He said. This seemed to catch her off guard. "Well?"

"I-I" Kagome thought of her options. She wanted children and maybe she could get pregnant from a one-night stand. If not, she'd go to fertility clinic and get it done. It seemed better to do it with someone to who she was already attracted. Without further thought, she took the plunge. "I'll bite."

"You'd be so open with a stranger."

"You won't be stranger after tonight."

"I sense hidden intentions." Inuyasha said relying on his killer instincts.

"You'll like these." She said huskily. Inuyasha could no believe how unashamed she was being about her sexual interest.

"A minute age you were trying to get away from me and now you're trying to be very_ intimate_."

"Don't play like you don't want to. I could see it the moment you looked at me." She said calling him out.

"I picked you for one of the girls who likes to be romanced."

"I can be but I don't need that now. I'm ready whenever you are." Kagome smiled. Her heart beat unsteadily behind her smile. "Unless I read you wrong."

"Not at all."

"So shall we go then?"

"We've only been talking for an hour." He said incredulously. Normally, a woman who was so forward turned him off but this one was lighting fires in places he did not know he still had.

Kagome saw the hesitation and thought that maybe she was moving too fast for him. She needed to seal the deal. She kicked off her shoe and moved it up his leg with one intent. "I think it is enough." She smiled at him. Inuyasha read her motive and decided he'd best get her out before he jumped her.

"Let's go." He got up so quickly he startled her. He dragged her up and out of the restaurant ignoring the stares his brother threw at him. He quickly procured his car and soon they were speeding to his apartment. She sat quietly, hands folded in her lap as she worried her bottom lip. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She jumped as if she did not know he had been there.

"I- uh-I'm sure. I was just thinking about the job I may have lost."

"It'll be fine." He said concentrating on the road. "But we can turn-"

"No!" she yelled drawing his eyes to her. "Sorry, I'm just a little anxious."

"Don't be. We're almost there." True to his word, they pulled up to a large building and they both jumped out of the car. He carried her to the elevator with more calm than he felt and watched as the doors slid close. He looked at the security camera and decided he did not need the scandal. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed her to his door and almost burst through it if she had not stopped him.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere for tonight." Kagome could not believe how calm she sounded. He smiled appreciatively as he opened the door smoothly and allowed her to enter.

Kagome could not believe the size of the room. It was huge and tastefully decorated but she did sense the lack of a woman's touch. Strange how she only thought about his possible involvement with someone else when it might be too late.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously.

"How about a glass of you." She rapidly closed the distance between them and initiated the kiss Inuyasha had been waiting for all evening. Kagome was unprepared for the jolts of electricity that shot through her toes and fingertips. She dug her hand into his long flowing mane and deepened the kiss. She felt his hand loosen her ponytail and his fingers knotting in the silky strands. She pulled back reluctantly and smiled.

"Bedroom?" she asked in a whisper. She squealed when he lifted her at the waist and proceeded to walk with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and resumed kissing him.

"If you don't stop that I can't see where I'm going." He growled. It was rumbling sound that vibrated through Kagome causing her to claw at his jacket - clad shoulders. He finally lowered her and she went to work on his clothes. She was unusually calm but aroused which pushed her to be skillful at what seemed an impossible task. He figured she was taking too long so he ripped off both shirt and jacket sending buttons flying everywhere. Kagome gazed at the muscled god before her and ran a tentative hand over him.

"Beautiful." She said.

"Now you." He moved to rip her clothes off but Kagome knew she needed them intact so she could make her speedy escape when this was all done.

"Let me do it for you." She pushed him unto the bed as he stripped slowly and torturingly for him. Taking note of where she threw them she moved to kiss him. Inuyasha looked at the curves he had imagined earlier and realized how far off he was. She was beautiful.

"_Bellisima._" Kagome stood back.

"You're Italian?"

"Is there a problem?"

"You just did not sound Italian at all before."

"I have worked hard to perfect my English. Only when I am deeply touched" he said as he ran a hand over her flat stomach. "Does my accent emerge; you touch me."

"I want to hear that voice again." She demanded. He pulled her down on top of him and whispered words to her that she did not have the mind to understand as his hands worked magic over her skin. Kagome had a good feeling this was her lucky night. As he kissed her neck, she regretted her only option of disappearing when it was all done. Then sighed with content as she realized her last sexual encounter would be one she would never forget. Her hands fisted as he brought her to rolling climaxes and then started to build her up again. The next time, he came with her then he fell into her arms completely satisfied.

The dawn light filtered in as Kagome reluctantly climbed out of the bed. She dressed noiselessly then with a final look, she left. She ran to the elevator lest he wake up and see her in the hall. In a few minutes, she was safely out of the building and with the aid of a taxi disappeared from Inuyasha's life.

He woke with a start. He remembered the events of last night and how he shamelessly and recklessly slept with the girl whose name he did not know. He had not used protection and now as he surveyed the room realized she had left hour ago. He was livid. He could not believe she would just leave without saying anything. He slammed the bathroom door shut and hot a cold shower hoping it would calm his nerves; no such luck. He slipped on his running gear deciding he needed to burn off the frustration.

He had run two miles non-stop and still he wanted to wring her pretty neck. He moved faster as he tried to get away from the scent that still lingered with him. He was almost at a total of three miles when he came to an abrupt stop: he was angrier with himself for not making sure she stayed around.

"Dammit. I am the biggest idiot." He yelled in frustration at his hurt pride then turned and ran all the way home. He sat to have a breakfast of oatmeal and all the fruit he could find in his refrigerator. He ate grudgingly plotting how he would find her and still give her a piece of his mind. Her loomed up before him; those chocolate orbs that melted with passion when he touched her, framed by that wonderfully soft hair. He had almost lost in when in her throes of passion she had bit down on his neck. He shot up and threw the bowl into the sink, causing it to shatter; this brought a string of Italian curses to his lips. He would find her if it took his life. He needed to quench this fire she started and he figured seeing her over a period of time would do just that.

Kagome ran quickly to the restaurant. It had occurred to her while eating a bowl of cereal he could track her through her personnel file at work. She had forgotten breakfast and typed up a letter of resignation and was now hand delivering it. She burst in surprising the manager and his wife.

"Sorry." She said clearing her throat as the wife adjusted a wayward skirt. "I just wanted to drop off my letter of resignation."

"You're leaving?" the manager sounded upset. "You're best we have."

"I'm really sorry. I have to leave soon and I will not be returning."

"How come?"

Thinking fast she blurted out a lie she intended to make true. "I'm going home." The manager looked like he wanted to convince her but he remembered her interview when she broke down about never being able to return home. He looked at her with fatherly eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready, chica?" he said in his deep Spanish accent.

"I am, Papi." Kagome said affectionately. She dropped the letter and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Mi chicita. We will keep in contact." He pulled back to look at her. "You'll always have a job here."

"Goodbye." She started to walk out then turned around. "By the way, if a big obnoxious man comes here asking about me, do not tell him anything."

"Do you mean the man you ran out with last night? He is a powerful man."

"Please."

"I'll do what I can to stall him."

"Thank you. Tell Rosalina goodbye for me." She did not really like the woman because she seemed like she was a gold digger but Papi loved her and she respected his decision.

"Chica? I know you do not like her and I might be seeing why but I'll let you know how it works out for us. I love her."

"Then I pray she loves you as much as I know you love her." She waved and left the restaurant. She took a cab home and began to pack up her small amount of belongings. Ti only took an hour to pack then another hour to clean the entire box they called an apartment. When she was done, she put her stuff into storage and then after stalling called home. The phone ran three times before the soothing voice of her mother answered.

"Hi mom."

"Inuyasha, you seem-" Sesshomaru began before being cut off by his brother.

"I really do not want to talk about it."

"I see. TI is about that girl you left with so spontaneously."

"Sessho, drop it." Inuyasha warned.

"As you wish." He leaned back into his chair before adding. "Mr. Kanasami called to let me know he's back with us of Monday."

"Yes. He did it only on the condition I fire Kouga."

"that brute should never have been apart of the company."

"Family loyalty and all." Inuyasha said as if it explained everything.

"Now it is broken. The swine managed to almost take down the company by just being associated with us."

"He has been seriously acting out ever since his girlfriend through him out over a year ago."

"One year! He needs to stop acting like a child and get over it."

"Well now he can do it on his own time." Inuyasha said deeply ashamed of his friend. The two had grown up, always competing but good firmed nonetheless.

"I know he's like you're best friend."

"Yeah."

"Have you already called him?"

"Yeah. He was not too pleased but he was gracious. I think he understood."

"Maybe when he has grown up a bit he can manage one of our small businesses." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks, Sessho. I'll let him know."

"I'll tell him myself."

"You?"

"It'll give me time to give him a piece of my mind."

"Make sure it is not too big." The room was amicably silent before Sesshomaru said.

"About the girl-"

"I-"

"You need to talk to somebody. I know your temper. God forgive you see her hanging onto some guy and blow a fuse."

"What makes you think I'd be jealous?"

"I sense whatever happened between you two deeply affect you which is why when you came in you were cursing in your native tongue." Inuyasha had not realized he has been doing that but it seemed familiar.

"Leave it alone. When I sort it out, you will know."

"Just letting you know that I'm here."

"I'm tired of city life. I need a break."

"Then let's go home. Rin has been dying to talk to our mothers."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where half-brothers but there was no animosity between them or their mothers. Inukimi and Izayoi accepted the events that lead to Inuyasha's birth and live d peacefully in the home their late husband had made for them. Inukimi had run off thinking a life with her first love was no longer possible only to find out later she was pregnant and than Inutaisho had already started seeing someone else. Sesshomaru had only met his father for the first time when he ten; thankfully Sesshomaru had a big heart. Izayoi welcomed them both warmly then introduced the tow to her own son. Sadly, Inutaisho died five years later and the small group found solace in each other.

"Then let's go home."

"My baby, how I've missed you." Ayumi, Kagome's mother crooned. "You shouldn't wait so long to call next time."

"I know." Kagome said guiltily. She had not told her mother why she had left so suddenly thought it was likely her sister broke down and told her.

"I really wish you'd come home. We all miss you. Kikyo has been moping around for months." Kagome still did not like what her sister had done long ago but recent events etched forgiveness on her heart. Kagome, however was not sure how she would tell her that she was forgiven.

"I'll be home soon enough."

"You said that when you left home a year ago."

"Have a little faith."

"Even Kouga misses you."

"Kouga is not part of my life anymore."

"The boy is deeply in love with you."

_I guess she still does not know._ "We broke up and that is the end of it."

"Okay."

"I gotta go now. I'll call soon."

"Bye, dear."

"Uh- mom?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"How is Souta?"

"The same. He has not spoken since you left and he did not want to attend your sister's engagement party."

"Kikyo's engaged?"

"Yeah. It was the first time she smiled since you left." There was a pause. "Would you like to talk to Souta?"

"Put him on." There was pause and then she heard someone breathing into the phone. "Hey Souta." The boy did not answer. "I'm gonna tell you a secret and I know you're gonna keep it." She heard his voice catch. "I'm coming home baby brother. Don't tell anybody; it s a secret for me and you." She was sure he was shaking his head. "I can see your head shaking." He laughed. "See you soon." The line went dead.

Inuyasha was sure the manager was stone walling him but he had a legal right not to hand out information about employees, or in this case former employee to strangers.

"It is important that I find her." Inuyasha said.

"It probably is. I will her your message once she sends a forwarding address and number."

"Why do I get the feeling you're helping her keep me away?"

"Is there a reason on your part I should do that?" Inuyasha smiled and left sensing the fatherly protection emanating from the man. He jumped into his car as anxiety about seeing his mother after so long filled him. He checked for his documents then drove to the airport where the private jet waited for him. His brother and wife were on board and as soon as he was seated, they took off. The shores of Italy called to his confused heart. Rin and Sesshomaru sensing his short temper refrained from speaking to him the entire journey. New York disappeared and then five hours later, they were home. Macerata.

It was three months since Kagome packed up her belongings and she was sure she was pregnant. She had done the home pregnancy as well as going to a doctor. It was confirmed; she was going to be a mother in just seven months. What would her mother say? She made up her mind not to tell her how she actually got pregnant. She boarded the plane bound for a little town in Ascoli Pienco. It was not much in the yes of s big city of New York but it was home and she missed it. She thought how surprised she was when she found out her one-time lover also was Italian. She almost changed her mind when she heard the familiar chords of her native language and the erotic and loving words he whispered while she was wrapped in his arms. She shuddered at the memory happy that it was hers to cherish. She suddenly wondered how he was. She had only spent a few hours with him; a few intense hours but she missed him. She surmised it was because she now carried his child that he would never know about. Guilt pricked at her heart but she refused to give in to a longing that could go wrong so quickly. She would have Inuyasha's child and out of a sense of duty give the child her father's. Jasmine Leone. She watched from the window as New York faded into the distance and home beckoned to her.

Kagome did not go straight home. It was actually four months before she dared to venture up the path that led to her mother's humble abode. She was very pregnant and needed to see her family. She took a detour and went to the store where Kikyo worked. They had always had a connection and even though Kagome entered quietly, Kikyo noticed immediately. Their eyes fused in a telling display of love, affection and on Kagome's apart, forgiveness.

"Oh, Kagome." Kikyo said hugging Kagome around the large mound. "I missed you so much."

"I love you, Sis." Kikyo tensed.

"Even after-"

"You're my sister and besides we all make mistakes."

"I have never been able to forgive myself for-"

"Don't worry about it. It was a year ago."

"Have you forgiven Kouga? Is this his-"

"Baby? No. He made mistake it cost us what could have been a good relationship. I can never trust him with any part of my heart ever again."

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"No guy. I went a clinic." She lied.

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I leave it to my daughter to find her father if she wishes. I'm gonna give her his name."

"Are you sure the guy would want-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not sure I'll even tell my flower."

"What about when she asks about her Papa?"

"I'll tell her the truth but only if she asks." She rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked. "She's a little feisty today."

"May I?" Kikyo asked uncertain.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Kikyo touched the swollen abdomen and giggled when the baby kicked.

"When are you due?"

"In May." Kikyo continued to rub the abdomen.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Good. So maybe you'll close early and come with me so I can surprise Mama and Souta."

"Let me get my purse." Kikyo laughed. "I'll ask Matteo to drop us up off."

"Would Matteo be your lucky guy?"

"How did you know?"

"Mom told me. I called her last year. She doe not know about the baby yet."

"She'll be surprised but happy for you. Souta will be over the moon."

"I'm sure. I miss the little brat."

"I always envied you guys and your relationship. He was so close to you. He was devastated when you left. I felt so bad."

"Well, I'm home now and I intend to stay."

"Good, then I can set up on a date with this great guy."

"I think I'll wait until baby girl here is at least a month old."

"I completely understand."

"Let's go."

Kikyo fell silently abruptly. "Kagome? I really am sorry about what happened."

"I know. I am sorry for what I said to you. I should not have said that to you no matter what. All is forgiven."

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyo is that you dear?" Ayumi called when she heard the door open.

"Yes, Mama. I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

"I'll be there in a second." The girls heard plates and pans clinking and both inhaled the smell if Mama's famous cookies. The kitchen door swung open and Ayumi held her heart as she gazed at her phantom daughter.

"Dios Mio. My baby." She hugged her and kissed her before it hit her that there was something between them. "I see you've brought something else with you. A baby?"

"Yes mama. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Is there a man I should know about?"

"No man. I had it done artificially in a clinic." Her mother frowned.

"Well, what's done is done. I will love her nonetheless." Suddenly there was an excited squeal as Souta ran towards his sister. Kagome ran to hug him also and they met halfway.

"My brother. How I have missed you."

"Kagome." He sighed causing all to tear. "Do not ever leave me again."

"I'll carry you along on my next adventure."

"You've put on weight Sister."

Kagome laughed. "I carry your niece in my womb, Souta."

"Really? Can I hold her when she is born?"

"I would have it not other way. Let's get some of those cookies I smell." Ayumi laughed as Kagome licked her lips in anticipation.

"Then we shall feast."

"I miss your cooking Mama." Laughter rang through the house.

Inuyasha had no luck in finding the girl and he still did not know her name. It had been September when they met and parted and now it was July of the next year. He supposed she was not pregnant or she would have called but he wanted to see her. He could not get her out of his system. He told his mother of his plight and she sympathized.

"Time will heal all wounds and bind together all those who love each other."

"I do not love her, Mama. I may be infatuated with the nymph that managed to seduce me after only knowing me for an hour but-"

"Infatuation? Still you search for her. When you realize what has happened to you heart, I know you will find her."

Inuyasha sat quietly after this. His mother intruded on his thoughts one last time before excusing herself. "Did she know about our family and your bloodline?"

"We hardly had time to talk about our respective pasts. I do know she is Italian but like me, she has perfected her English."

"How do you know this?"

"I heard it in her voice when she let her guard down." His mother then left him to his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, we have a situation." Sesshomaru said the next day. "The store we set up in Ascoli Pienco has hit a rough patch. We need you down there."

"There goes my vacation." He sighed. "I'll cal my contact and get a room set up for me." In a few hours, he was on his way to the little town and was not pleased with the data he was reading. He phoned the police and told them to pick up the manager for money laundering then phone his friend and told him to set him up at the B&B instead of the hotel.

"Fine. Why the change?"

"I'm going to need a little home comfort while I'm dealing with this."

"No problem. I'll have the new girl fix the room for you."

"Thank you. Maybe we'll catch a drink later."

"I hope so." The line went dead.

"Is everything ready up there Kagome?" Kikyo said. "Yeah. The window is ready and now your store looks ten times better."

"I always envied your keen eye for detail."

"The job helps me make my own money."

"I don't know why you didn't just accept my charity. I was willing to make you partner."

"I learnt to work for what I want in New York. I'll work my way up."

"You're holding down three jobs. I'm surprised you have time to spend with Jasmine."

"Speaking of which, I should be going. I need to feed her before I got to work. Luckily I can carry her with me."

"The perks of having people in high places."

"I owe you big Kiki." Kikyo smiled at the childhood name.

"I glad to hear that name again."

"I missed calling you Kiki." She hugged her sister then drove home.

Jasmine was surprisingly cooperative and Kagome managed to get to work extra early. She left Jasmine at the day care room with her cousin Yumi and went to work. She was glad she came early because another room was added to her agenda. Working at the B&B was good but tiring.

Inuyasha arrived earlier than he expected mostly because he was driving at breakneck speed. The police called to say they had caught the store manager red-handed and would go before the judge the next day. It was the twentieth of July and he would have to return to New York in August; he could see his vacation time dwindling. He grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and trudged up the stairs after procuring his key from Matteo.

"The girl is still there so don't startle her with your short temper, Inuyasha."

"As long as she out of there soon."

"She's almost done. See you later."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date, thanks to the new girl, with my fiancé."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"When do you guys get married? I want to attend the wedding."

"Now that you mentioned it, I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

"I'd be honoured. Keep me up to date." Inuyasha said as he disappeared up the stairs.

Kagome was just smoothing the covers when she heard a string of curses outside the door. Her heart kicked against her chest at the familiar voice. She berated herself for being silly.

"You're imagining things." She went into the bathroom just as the door opened and she heard the suitcase crash to the floor. "I'm almost done, Sir." She called from the littlie room. Inuyasha stilled as the voice washed over him.

"Impossible." He whispered. "I've lost it." He said to himself. He did not answer her but began to empty his suitcase into the chest of drawers and armoire. He was hanging the last suit when the girl came to the door.

"Sir, would you-" she stopped short as the wind was knocked out of her. She came face to face with the phantom she was trying to elude. Stormy brown eyes crashed into hers and she read the anger in them. "This is not happening." She said through her teeth.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beast and Me

He did not move a muscle as he stared in awe at her. She was still beautiful but he still wanted to wring her neck. Kagome's feet were moving fast towards the door before she even gave it a second thought but she did not count on Inuyasha's lightning reflexes and mind-blowing speed. She found herself crushed against the door and facing the image of rage; her eyes closed involuntarily and her lips whispered apologies. Inuyasha loosened his hold on her and told her to open her eyes. She complied.

"I'm so sorry. I should not have left like that."

"You're right." His face seemed calm now but she knew other wise. His Italian accent was evident and she knew plenty about their temper. "Now that I have found you, we can talk."

"There is nothing to say. I was just a one time thing."

"Did you consider that I might want more?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that should concern me. You can have any woman you want. I implore you to seek more willing women."

"Do not say such things to me."

"Let go of me." Kagome said. "I wish to leave."

"You think I would agree to let you go just like that?"

"No. Which is hwy I left the way I did."

"You left without assuring me that our night of unprotected sex did not result in a child."

Kagome's voice caught in her throat. _He did not know. I intend to keep it that way._ "I knew I was not pregnant."

"I did not. You owed me that much."

"I owed you nothing." Her anger rising to he surface. "I met you for one hour before you bedded me-"

"Correction, you seduced me."

"Whatever. It happened and it was not meant as a long-term thing. You yourself said I had secret intentions."

"Which I still do not know."

"If you must know," she said finally brushing him off but still unable to create a safe distance between them. "I had decided I would never allow a man to touch me ever again after I had one unromantic fling with whomever I chose. I had not intended to seduce you but you were already showing interest."

"So I was just the guy that got lucky."

"Yes. Now I need to get back to work then I need to take my dau-" she coughed realizing what she almost said. "My cousins child home."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. "Since you're working here, I would like my dinner now." Kagome knew she was alone, as she had convinced Matteo to go out tonight. She cursed her big heart.

"Very well, I will be back in half an hour with it." He made no move to step back so she added. "If you allow me to go get it-"

"I'm wondering if you'll run again."

"I have responsibilities here that I cannot run from even if you are unnerving." Why she had admitted that she did not know. She saw the smile.

"I unsettle you?" his eyebrows went up in that cocky way she came to recognize. "Is it because you know all I have to do is touch you to have you at my mercy just like that night." He demonstrated by cupping her cheek and running a thumb over her lips which were now trembling.

"Do not do that-"

"Why?"

"I'll burn your food if you do not stop."

"You'd have to be able to leave to do that, _cara_." He say her try to side step him so he leaned against her. "I know you'll try to avoid my _touch_ so you'll not struggle against me." She knew he was right. "Now before I kiss you, I'd like to know the name of the cunning feline that has infatuated me."

"Inuyasha, please let me go."

"Tsk, tsk. You know my name and I have no name for you." He leaned in closer making her aware of his arousal.

"Kagome." She blurted out. "It's Kagome. Now please let me go."

"Very well, but since I am a man of my word, I must kiss you before you go."

"No." she whispered in rich Italian. She had no hope of escape as his lips swallowed her protest. His sensuous lips worked a strange magic on her; the hands that were pushing him away were now pulling him closer. She reveled in the fountain of hair that had thrilled her and eternity ago. Images of that night flooded her and she could have sworn she felt those beautiful locks trailing over her stomach. "No more." She cried. "No more." He refused to hear her because when he looked into her eyes they begged and pleaded for more.

"Your lips lie." He said in his native tongue. "your eyes tell me what you want." Kagome could have sworn his eyes flashed gold but she blamed her passion ridden mind.

"I cannot do this. I must not give in to you."

"You already have. You are mine, _cara_."

She remembered when Kouga said that and what had happened only three weeks later. "No!" she yelled. Inuyasha stopped when he registered the new emotion in her eyes, fear.

"You are afraid of me?" she was shocked that he picked up on that. "Why?"

She began to cry now. "Please, I cannot go through this again."

"Go through what again?" he still held her against him, his thumb rubbing her lips and cheek randomly but so intimately. She could not tell him of her experience with her last boyfriend so she told him something equally true.

"I cannot make love to you and leave again. You are a man that is hard to forget." She said reverting to Italian.

"Make love? I thought it was only about sex?" he chided.

She sighed realizing he would not let her leave until he was satisfied. "It was in the beginning but once I kissed you, my mind registered love-making not casual sex. You are a generous lover."

"And you wan tot give that up for a life of loneliness."

"I will not be lonely I have my family." She smiled. She dared to touch him as she had when she watched him sleep on that fateful night. She brushed his hair from his eyes and cupped his cheek. "Please for get about me. We were strangers passing in the night." He stepped back, true to his to let her go.

"Then please, try to avoid me." He said anger boiling in him. "Will not be held accountable for my actions if I catch you alone again." Kagome did not wish to hear him say those words; they cut her deeply.

"I intend to." She said solemnly. She realized that she cared about this man a great deal but she prohibited herself from feeling anything else.

"Goodnight, Kagome. I will not require dinner tonight."

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, you look like you've seen a ghost." Yumi said.

"I have. Is Jasmine ready?"

"Yes. She is asleep now but when she wakes up she'll be hungry."

"My breasts tell me that." Kagome said drubbing the swollen orbs. She was glad Jasmine had not cried while she was with Inuyasha fro that would have ended in disaster. She cuddled the baby in her arms. She loved the infant that had been born with a full head of silky hair, just like her father except it had a silver streak in the front. "I'm sure your Papa would love you but mommy needs to be selfish right now." She whispered. She took the bag from Yumi and headed out. Just her luck she ran into Inuyasha who undoubtedly saw her. Fortunately, she was in the lobby and other houseguests were present.

"Hello." She said in English to ensure that nobody understood what he or she were saying.

He noticed her intentions. "Yes. I will be heading out. Could you have Matteo check out the pipes in my room?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do not call me 'sir,' _cara._" He looked down at the squirming bundle in her hands. "Is that your cousin's baby?" Kagome began to answer when Yumi came and heard his question.

"No, sir. This bundle of joy is Kagome's work." Kagome paled but Yumi did not see this. "I'm just glad I can care for her in the day." Inuyasha stared at Kagome but he did not seem to pick up on it.

"I did not know the young lady had a child." He said to Yumi hoping to pump more information out of her. The baby started to fuss as Kagome became very agitated.

"She is a brave one my cousin. She went to a clinic and had it done artificially."

"Did she now?" he said suspiciously.

"Yes." Kagome said finding her voice. "I need to go. She is fussing for a feeding."

"Just feed her now. I'll let your mom know you're going to be late." Yumi disappeared and so did the other houseguests.

"I am going to ask you a question and you better tell me the truth."

"I need to feed her." She said paling even more when she moved to sit and he followed. She modestly gave the baby access to her left breast as he took his seat on the same side. A cloth covered the baby's face but Inuyasha removed it. "What are you doing?"

"Do not be shy; I know how your breasts look. I merely wan to see the baby as she feeds; I have never seen it before." She saw he was distracted and thankfully did not ask the question she knew was coming. They sat in silence and he with a look of awe on his face. She switched breasts while he watched in silent awe.

"She is beautiful, like her mother." He said. He ran a finger over the baby's face then added seriously and low. "Is she mine?"

"I-" she wanted to say yes as he looked lovingly at the baby. She had a flash of them being a real family but it was only a flash. When he looked at her, her face was expressionless. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. She is mine and mine alone."

"DO you speak the truth?"

"Would you want a child with you busy life? You spend most of your time at work; even now, you are working. A child does not fit into your life. She is mine and mine alone." She repeated. When the baby stopped sucking she made sure, she was finished then covered her breast.

"Then you will not mind me holding her." Kagome hesitated but she was denying this beautiful man a lot by not telling him the truth; she could not deny him this.

"She would enjoy it." Inuyasha received the swaddled infant and smiled when her tiny eyes popped open and looked at him. The baby suddenly smiled a toothless smile and growled in her throat. Inuyasha scowled because he knew Kagome had just lied to him. She was determined to keep him away from Jasmine, his little girl who had just acknowledged him. He was ashamed because he could not just take the child; his mother would indeed scold him for his mistake. He saw Kagome looking curiously at his neck.

"What is it?"

"It couldn't be." She looked at him. "Where did you get that mark on your neck? Did your new girlfriend give it to you?"

He was surprised by the vehemence in her voice. It was not her fault that she did not know what she had done. "I have not looked at another woman since our night together. Would it matter anyway? You have effectively told me that we can have no form of an intimate relationship."

"You're just like all of them. You liar. Give me back my baby." She took the child he offered up. "You kiss me like I'm the only one when you have the love bite of another woman on you."

"What do you care? You do not want my kisses, _cara._"

"Because I know your type; so unsatisfied with one woman. Isn't the reason you were so eager to get into my panties at the restaurant."

"Silence, insolent woman." He said in a low growl and for the second time Kagome swore she saw flecks of gold in his eyes. He closed his eyes as if he needed to close her out to calm down. "I will not be classed by the likes of you. You stand here and lie to my face but do you hear me insulting you?" Jasmine started to fuss but a low guttural growl emanated from Inuyasha's chest and the baby went silent.

"Did you just growl at my baby?"

"What I say to that child is not your concern. Tread carefully, Kagome." He left in that instant.

Kagome's wobbly legs walked to the car and she managed to drive home without breaking down in tears. She gave the baby to her willing uncle and went to bed. Kikyo was waiting for her.

"Home already?"

"Matteo and I had a fight." The said sadly.

"About?"

"You and Jasmine."

"Why?"

"He said you were lying about her conception. I told him to go to hell."

"W-why would he say that?"

"A friend of his is in town, I don't know which and Matteo swears that he is the father."

"Do you believe him?"

"No. You do not have a lying bone in your body."

Kagome burst into tears. "Oh, Kiki."

"What is it? Tell me." Kikyo said rushing to catch the crumpling figure.

"Call Matteo, apologize for me."

"Why would-" she looked at Kagome's pleading eyes. "It is true?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Tell me everything."

"Okay."

"You don't look too good." Matteo said to Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't after the day I had."

"I probably feel worse. My fiancé and I just had a huge fight about you."

"Why? I do not know your fiancé."

"You know her sister, I bet."

"I think not."

"Then how is it that she had your baby?" Inuyasha' eyes went wide.

"What?"

"How could Kagome have your baby if you never met her?"

"Kagome? You mean-"

"I couldn't deny the resemblance but I didn't want to say anything to Kikyo. Why is she telling everybody that she went o some clinic?"

"I don't know. I confronted her today and she outright lied to me." He sighed. "Wait a minute, how long have you known?"

"Ever since the baby was born."

"You set me up to meet her didn't you."

"Yes. I don't want any thanks." Matteo looked at him. "I don't suppose she know about-"

"No. And she will not until she is willing to tell the truth."

"That's your decision. I'd never tell her." They both sighed. "Do you love her?"

"No. I just want my baby."

"Then you have along wait. I waited two years before I could get Kikyo to even answer my proposal because I would not tell her if I love. Because of that, I almost lost her to that fool Kouga."

"What do you mean?"

"Kouga was Kagome's boyfriend but he and Kikyo had an affair. Kagome left home. Kikyo was devastated."

"Kouga? Kagome and Kouga. What a small world."

"Kouga never introduced you two? I thought you guys were best friends."

"It does not matter it is the past. Where does Kagome live?"

"I can take you there; I'm going to talk to Kikyo now."

"Good. Let's go." It took them fifteen minutes to get to Kagome's home where the door was answered by a woman Inuyasha assumed to be the mother. She greeted Matteo warmly then sized up Inuyasha.

"A Leone. I figured. I wondered when you would come to your senses and claim your child."

"I did not know I had a child. Kagome disappeared right after our first meeting."

"That child. It was the same two years ago. You will need to prove yourself to the girl; she as been hurt considerable."

"What do you know of my family, Ms. Higurashi?"

"You mother and I are friends. I had thought it was your older brother that had given Kagome the baby until I saw its hair." She gestured for them to come in.

"Her hair?"

"You will see." She smiled. "I'll get the girls."

"He's here." Kagome said suddenly.

"What?"

"He's here."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel him." She said wrapping her hands around herself.

"Are you sure you're not in love with him."

"I cannot love anymore. I will not allow it."

"What? Can you hear yourself?" Kikyo made her little sister look at her. "You have the biggest heart I know; you deserve to love and be loved."

"Look what happened the last times I tried to love. Hojo broke my heart and the guys before Kouga all did the same and then-"

"You cannot allow the mistakes of others to destroy your heart. I do not know why you were bale to forgive me but you did so move on. If this man loves you, you should love him too."

"Well, I know for a fact that he does not love; he is infatuated with me. Those are his words."

"Then maybe it'll be the next guy." They heard their mom calling them and they walked slowly downstairs.

"Kagome, I think you owe us all an explanation." Ayumi said.

"Mama, I-"

"She does not need to I only wish to hear from her mouth that Jasmine is my daughter." Kagome could not move. She did not want to admit it because to her it seemed if she admitted it would be real and she would lose her child.

"You are not my baby's father." She said. Matteo and Kikyo looked at each other. The three adults left the room discreetly when they saw a vein jump in Inuyasha's neck.

"You will continue to lie to me when I know the truth?"

"She is not yours, Inuyasha."

"I suppose you'll tell me she is Kouga's."

"How do you know about Kouga?"

"Kouga is my best friend, interestingly."

"You're joking. Then I was right. You are just like him."

"I am nothing like the scoundrel." He said angrily frightening her into a retreat. "Don't you try to run away from me again." She stopped in her tracks.

"I do not want you in my life so leave me and child alone."

"Then I have no choice but to order a paternity test. If she is my daughter, I am suing for full custody and you will never see her again. You do not deserve to be a mother to my child."

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome said suddenly.

"I do and can. I have the influence not that the judge would not see it my way. Your actions say you are unstable and unfit to raise a child."

"You are despicable. You are not man; you are a coward. I may have slept with you intentionally to get pregnant but nothing that happens after that is vaguely related to you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I knowingly slept with you so I could get pregnant. And yes she is your biological child but she is not yours; She is mine."

"You would deny me a role in my own daughter's life? You are the coward. You hide behind the hurt that you experienced with former lovers and now you project it onto me. I will not be a target for you insults. Pack Jasmine's things, she is going with me tonight."

"Over my dead body." Kagome said.

"That can be arranged." He said in a rumbling voice. This time Kagome was sure she saw it, the golden orbs and fangs pushing at his lower lip. She backed up even as he advanced and she ended up pinned between him and the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled in frustration as if his anger was too much for him and his hair flashed silver before remaining black.

"Believe me; you do not want to know." He breathed at her neck, which she realized she had exposed to him. "Now, pack Jasmine's things and give my child to me, Kagome."

"I can't do that." He growled dangerously and she felt fangs on her throat but he did not bite her.

"You do not want to refuse me, Kagome." He said his mouth still perilously close to her jugular.

"Please don't take my baby."

"You do not deserve her. You are too selfish." She knew it was true but could she hand over her child to this monster?

"I cannot give my daughter to some creature."

"Would you be able to stop me?" This time he looked her directly in the eye and she could not look away as she was strangely mesmerized by those still beautiful but intense eyes. She knew she would not be able to but she could not bear to hand over her baby.

She used both her hands to cup his face and pleaded.

"Pleased don't take her away from me. Please. I'll do anything you want." He growled like a puppy being scratched don his belly as he leaned into her soft hands. She was amazed that he did not bite her hands off. His eyes clothes and when they opened they were brown.

"I am sorry but Jasmine leaves tonight." Kagome knew she could not stop him. Tears slid from her eyes, which Inuyasha kissed away. "_Cara_, you brought this on yourself." She saw him struggle as he moved away but reminded herself he was only infatuated with her. "Take courage, she will be taken care of." As if on cue, Souta brought in the struggling bundle that practically launched herself at her father. Kagome choked on her tears and covered her mouth to keep from crying out. She went over and kissed the smiling baby.

"Mama loves you my sweet night flower." The baby cooed and touched a wet hand to Kagome's face. Inuyasha watched the display and almost changed his mind until she looked up at him with defiant eyes.

"Goodbye, Kagome. This time it is for good." He moved towards the door and Kagome followed, as would any real mother. He looked at he rover his broad shoulders and walked away into the night. She heard the engine turn over and then he was gone. When she could not hear or see the car, she slumped to the floor and let out a blood-curdling scream. Her family was there in an instant.

"Child, what is it?" Ayumi asked.

"I can't believe I just did that." She sobbed hysterically. "I gave my baby away."

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"I just stood there and let him take her. What kind of mother am I?"

"You need to go after him." Kikyo said resolutely.

"I can't. You didn't see him."

"He is just one man."

"He is more than a man." Ayumi said. "Kagome, you have a decision to make and we cannot help-"

"But Mama-" Kikyo protested.

"Silence, Kikyo. Kagome made her choice to become pregnant and it her decision to look after her child." Kagome sobbed miserably as Souta held her on his tiny chest.

"Kagome, I'll help you get her back." He whispered. Kagome stopped crying and looked into the eyes of her brother.

"I think you already have. You're the best brother, Souta."

"I know." He smiled. "Can I come this time?"

"No this time. When I bring back Jasmine, we'll all go to the beach." He looked deflated. "I promise you."

"Okay, Sis."

"Matteo, where does he live?"

"I do not know. He never stays long in Italy. He was her on vacation at his mother's house."

"Where does she live?"

"Macerata."

"That is where I will go."

"Now?"

"How can I wait? I will find him."

"How?"

"Do not worry." She threw a few things into her car and drove the direction she saw him go. She drove past the B&B in time to see him pulling out. He drove the same break-neck speed he did on the September night and her humble car could not keep up. She was undeterred.

"I will drive all night if I have to." She pulled out onto the highway and drove in the direction of the city of Macerata.

She had been driving for five hours now and she was still nowhere near Macerata. The road stretched on forever. Her eyes felt heavy but determination kept her driving for another hour. She pushed herself to continue driving but physiology stepped in and soon she was bobbing and weaving behind the wheel. A mini-van traveling in the opposite direction whose driver was sleeping slammed into her little car and flung her into oncoming traffic. Other cars narrowly missed the out of control car but a Ford SUV did not see the wreck in time slammed into her car again sending it flying off the road into the banking.

"My baby." Kagome said as he drifted into unconsciousness. A few minutes later, the small car exploded.

"Something terrible has happened." Ayumi said suddenly startling Kikyo who switched the channel to the news by accident. It was then that all hell broke loose. Kikyo and Ayumi watched as firefighters doused the burning remains of Kagome's car on the road to Macerata.

"Kagome?"

"My Baby." They listened stunned as the reported droned on.

"_There appear to be no survivors in this three car crash. Eyewitnesses say the small Honda Civic was hit by a mini-van when the driver of the said mini-van fell asleep. The car was thrown into oncoming traffic where a Ford SUV slammed. Firefighters are struggling to get the blaze under control. _" Kikyo and Ayumi listened in stunned silence till the end when the reporter said sadly, almost in tears. "_Attempts were futile and if there was someone in that car, they are long gone. Since no body was found near the wreckage they have declared the driver dead._"

Kikyo was numb. She rose and dialed Matteo. "She is gone. Kagome is dead."

"Kikyo? What are you talking about?"

"I saw it on the news; she was in a car accident. She died; she burned to death in a frigging car because that maniac took her baby."

"I'll be right over." He heard sobbing and the phone clattering. He hung up and dialed Inuyasha. "I hate to tell you this-"

"What is it?" he said impatiently into his cell.

"She followed you but she didn't make it."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kagome. She came after the baby but she died on the way." Matteo broke down. "She's dead."

"Stop playing Matteo."

"I'm not. She was just in a car crash; they couldn't get to her in time." Inuyasha stopped immediately as he made his way up the driveway to his mother's home. Sesshomaru saw him and went out to meet him.

"What are you-" he saw the baby and the stricken look on his brother's face. "What the hell happened?"

"I just talked to her. I just touched her and now-"

"Inuyasha?"

"I found her and now she's gone." He slammed his fist into the steering wheel, which broke, under his great strength. The baby wailed after being startled by the sound. Inuyasha scooped her up and hugged her. "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru had never seen his brother like this. He helped him out of the car with and up to the house.

"My son, what is wrong?"

"I killed her, Mama. I killed her."

"I'm so sorry. Come here." She enveloped Inuyasha and the crying infant in her arms and shooed the others away.

Inuyasha stood at the memorial service for Kagome two weeks later and said goodbye.

He looked at the smiling photograph and cursed himself for his role in her horrible death. He walked out and came face to face with Kikyo who did not hesitate in slapping him across the face. He did not answer and so she hit him repeatedly until she began to cry. Matteo was the one who stilled her hand and lead her away. Ayumi came up to him.

"I hold you partly responsible for the loss of my daughter. DO not darken my doorsteps again."

"What about your granddaughter?"

"How can I look at that child and not see the loss I have endured?" she walked away.

"Little one, I have robbed you of your whole family." He left the funeral and never once retuned to Ascoli Pienco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening, Part One

She came to in an impossibly white room that smelled of bleach and disinfectant. She deduced she was in the hospital. She felt for the button that she knew hospitals had to summon nurses. She pushed it and a nurse entered three minutes later with a doctor.

"You're finally awake." He said. "Can you tell me your name?" She nodded. "Good, then let's get this tube out of your mouth." He told her to relax then her proceeded to remove the offending tube causing her to choke a little.

"My name-" she began hoarsely. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"DO you know where you live or any family members we can call?" Kagome was silent for a while then shook her head.

"Okay. Do you remember what happened?" she nodded.

"Car crash. Man brought me here."

"Good. DO you remember anything else?"

"Yes. New York. Carlos and Rosalina Santana."

"Do you know how to reach them?"

"555-5623."

"We'll notify them immediately." He turned to the nurse. "Could you get Ms. Higurashi some medication for her sore throat and some water to drink?"

"Yes doctor." When the doctor left the looked at Kagome. "You gave us all a scare. You were badly damaged when you came here but you've healed nicely."

"How long?" Kagome said once she managed to swallow the medication.

"Three years. You fell into a coma once we stabilized you."

"Three years?" Kagome said choking on tears.

"Hush now; do not cry. In a few days, we can release you and you can go home to your friends. You'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Kagoem closed her yes dreaming of silver and gold that brought a slight smile then terror to her sleepy mind.

"Mr. Santana?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Andreotti from the University Hospital of Macerata in Italy."

"Why would a doctor from Italy be calling me?"

"We have a patient that knows you as her next of kin; a Miss Kagoem Higurashi."

"What? What happened?"

"Do not worry; she was in a car crash three years ago but she is fine now."

"I was not even told. I will come to get her tomorrow."

"Very well. She is ready to go home in any case. She will need some physical therapy to rejuvenate her muscles but that can be done in New York. I deduced that is Italian?"

"Yes. Thank you for telling me."

Carlos was on the next flight out and was in Macerata by midnight. He called the hospital to let them know he would be there in the morning. He thought of the poor child; how he missed her affectionate hugs whenever he was not feeling too happy with Rosalina.

The next morning he hurried to the hospital where the nurse directed him to the room. "Chica?"

"Papi!" she said sitting up. She was still unable to walk much but her upper body strength was good. "I've missed you."

"Me too. How are you feeling?"

"A little lost but I'm glad to see a familiar face. Where is Rosalina?"

"You were right, chicita. I loved her but she did not love me."

"I prayed I was wrong."

"Anyway. How did it go with your family?"

"My family?"

"Yes, the ones that live in Ascoli Pienco."

"I don't remember. Is that why I came back to Italy." She thought for a moment. "You're right, I cam to ell my sister I forgave her."

"We should go there now."

"I do not know if I am ready. I have not told them I am pregnant."

"Pregnant, mi Corazon?"

"Yes Papi."

"How long?" Kagome held her stomach and looked down confused.

"I-I was pregnant when I left New York; wasn't I?"

"You never told me." Carlos said. He hoped she had not been pregnant. "Maybe you dreamed it, no?"

"Maybe. Who knows? So many things are mixed up in my head. I wanna go back to New York."

"What about your mother and sister and you baby brother?"

"I'm not ready to face them."

"As you wish."

"We'll come back together once I've gotten my life back together."

"Your job is waiting for you back home."

"Thanks Papi." They talked a little before he left. He came then next day with some clothes he bought at a local store. She dressed with the aid of a nurse then they wheeled her out of the hospital and out of Italy.

Inuyasha had not been the same since Kagome's death. He did not speak of her with anyone but his daughter, which was not very often since he did not know her very long. The child grew to resemble her mother impeccably and the bright-eyed three year old pointed it out to her father very chance she could.

"Papa, can we get ice-cream?" she said in Italian. She grew up in America but he had taught her the language of her birthplace. Luckily she was a citizen having been born there.

"We had ice-cream five minutes ago."

"Then can we go to the restaurant where you and Mama met?" Inuyasha sighed. "Please, Daddy." She added in English.

"Aright, my little flower." She giggled.

"I'm not your flower, I'm mommy's little Night flower." His eyes widened.

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy did silly." She laughed genuinely amused at her father.

"When, Jasmine?" he said smiling.

"The night she died. You were there. She kissed me and said 'Mama loves you my sweet night flower.'"

"You were only a few months old. How can you remember?"

"I dreamed about it last night. Mama was very beautiful."

"Yes she was." He said combing her hair with his fingers. "Let's go."

"Think you're coming back today?" Carlos asked. "Think again. You are not working until I am satisfied you've healed."

"But Papi-"

"No buts. Tomorrow is just as good a day as any. Go out for a walk."

"Fine." She took up her purse and left although not exactly pleased.

She was strolling past a pizza parlor when she saw a familiar face. "Kouga?"

"Kagome? My eyes must be deceiving me." She hugged him affectionately.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. I just got my job back. I'm surprised you're actually talking to me."

"Life is too short to hold grudges. Wanna walk with me?"

"Yeah."

"So you say you got your job back? Why did you lose it?"

"As disgusting as it is, I couldn't keep my zipper up and I got fired. I don't blame my boss I deserved to be beheaded. I'm glad they even let me back into the company."

"I'm glad you've learnt your lesson."

"Not in time to keep you though." He looked thoughtfully at his shoes. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time."

"I'd love to but just as friends."

"I cannot argue."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." They continued walking amicably and joking about old times.

"It seems they are closed for inventory, Jasmine." Inuyasha said to his little girl.

"Too bad. I wanted to pretend to be mommy and bring you water."

"And I would've enjoyed it. Let's go get that ice-cream."

"Yay!" she clapped.

"What flavor do you want?"

"Mint - Chocolate."

"Why that today?"

"It was mommy's favorite."

"How do you know this? Oh, wait you remember it from before?"

"No. This time I saw mommy and she looked like an angel. She told me a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"That daddy is a bully but a sweet person and that he has the best kisses in the whole world."

"Really? Do you believe her?"

"Yes. You do have the best kisses."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said we'd be together soon." She sighed forlornly. "I told her she did not have to lie because I know she is dead. She cried." Suddenly the little girl started sobbing. "I made mommy cry daddy. I'm a bully just like you." Inuyasha looked at his sobbing baby and at the accurate accusation. He had made Kagome cry and now she was dead.

"I'm so sorry baby." He held her gently, comfortingly until she fell asleep. He went into a store and bought a whole bucket of mint-chocolate ice cream. He exited after his purchase and his acute sense of hearing and smell threatened to tear him apart. Eh could have sworn he smelled the soft, flowery smell of Kagoem and heard the lilt of her laughing voice

"Now I'm going crazy too." He decided it was all the talk of Kagome that brought about the nostalgia. "Let's go home baby girl." He got into his car and carefully drove home. He no longer drove like a manic because of the circumstances of Kagome's death. He reasoned if he had not been driving so quickly she would have caught up with him and probably worked out an acceptable agreement.

Kagome's cell phone rang two hours before her dinner date with Kouga. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, I was wondering if it would be okay to invite tow friends of mien to come along."

"That sounds great. I'll see in two hours, Kouga. Don't be late or I'm leaving without you."

"I remember, babe." She heard the affectionate term he called her but she did not mind as long as he did not get any ideas.

An hour and a half later Kagome was picked up by Kouga and his two friends, Sango and Miroku.

"Told you I'd be early."

"I know. She was introduced to the couple who Kouga claimed to now since the cradle." They arrived at the pizza parlor at eight and had good time talking about their lives.

"These two were hopeless. Sango was as expert at Martial arts and Miroku was a ladies man. He had girls crawling all over him all day. IT bugged the hell out of Sango."

"It did not." Sango said defensively.

Miroku backed Kouga up. "It's true girls threw themselves at me but I had eyes only for Sango. She wouldn't give me the time of day."

"In my defense I might have looked at you if I didn't have to keep watching your hands. Kagome, Miroku was addicted my butt. There were times it would seem we would finally seal the deal on our relationship and suddenly his hands would be crawling al over my ass."

"Pervert."

"My words exactly. I kept slapping him or knocking him out. He always had red face or eye."

"I've never heard of an red eye."

"Miroku has a very hard head. It took all my strength to even get the area to bruise." Kagome laughed as did everybody else.

"How did you two finally hook up?" Kagome asked a soon as she could talk.

"We went on a camping trip and a freak storm separated us from the rest pf the group. Miroku did not once try to grope me or take advantage of me."

"Notice she said 'try.' I was tempted but I knew she'd leave me to die if I even breathed like I wanted to try anything. I remained a gentle man and it was she who made the move."

"Really?"

"I was just as surprised. After I told her how I felt she ran away then two minutes later, she kissed me crazy. I never thought of another since then."

"That's sweet." She sipped her soda.

"So how did you and Kouga meet?"

"At a bar. I was binging off some jerk that cheated on me. Kouga dropped lines and I punched him."

"Sango, it rivaled yours." Kouga laughed.

"I dragged him out intending to take my anger out on him but when I saw he was unconscious I had to carry him all the way back to my apartment."

"I do not know how she did it."

"Neither do I. I was to drunk to hail a cab. Anyway I got there and nursed him back to health."

"When I came she was muttering in Italian and I smiled. She said it was the prettiest smile she ever saw. She was still pretty drunk."

"I fell in love immediately." Kagome said looking at him.

"So why did you two break up?" Miroku asked.

"Differences of opinion." Kagome said.

"She's being kind." Kouga said. "I was the bastard who slept with her sister."

"What?"

"You didn't have to tell them Kouga."

"I wanted to. She was more gracious than I would have been if it were a reverse."

"You're a brute." Sango said pointing a finger. "You're lucky she's even talking to you."

"Don't I know it?" He said scratching his head. "She is a good person."

"Good enough to reconsider getting back together." She added looking into her soda. The table went silent.

"Are you serious?" they all asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I never got over him."

"You're sure?" Kouga asked.

"Very." She squeezed his hand under the table and they finished their pizza with a celebration. When Kouga dropped her off, he chanced a kiss on the cheek but she gave him the kiss they both wanted.

"You're sure you wanna be with me, again?"

"I'd like to give it a try. I can't promise it'll work but if it doesn't we'll end it amicably this time around."

"I accept. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kouga and Kagome were going strong for five months now. He wanted to propose but he did not want to rush her. They had talked about marriage but she said she was not ready so he waited.

"Who is that for?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder.

"The girl I plan to marry once she is ready."

"Why isn't she ready?"

"I guess she's trying to figure out if I'm trustworthy or not. I don't blame her if she breaks it off tonight."

"You love her."

"I do."

"Don't wait too long; I lost the girl of my dreams that way."

"Still thinking about her, huh?"

"It's hard to when she left me a miniature of her self to take care of."

"You know I haven't met this image yet."

"You mean Jasmine? She'll be at the Christmas party tomorrow night. Is your girlfriend coming?"

"She already has her dress. She won't even show me what it looks like."

"She's trying to surprise you."

"I'm surprised when ever she looks at me and doesn't slap me into a next dimension. I don't deserve her."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Later."

Chapter 3: Awakening, Part Two

The hall clock struck seven o' clock and she did one final spin in front of the mirror. She wore a clinging white number. Her figure was perfect in her eyes especially since she had been going to the gym ever since she got back together with Kouga. The sleeves covered her arm and stopped halfway down her hand, showing only her manicured fingers. The shoulder fell off gracefully while the front dipped modestly; the back however dipped all the way down her creamy back and stopped just above the swell of her butt. Her black hair had been piled intricately on top of her head with curled wisps falling out in a very cute picture. It had been dusted with silvery powder so it sparkled in the light. She applied a lightly colored gloss and a powder to take off the sheen, as she did not wear makeup. She hung a small flower shaped pendent around her neck before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs. She put on her coat just in time to hear Kouga blowing outside. She hoisted the skirt so it would get dirty and slipped into the car.

"I still do not know what you look like under that stunning coat."

"You'll be impressed trust me."

"I already am." He touched her cheek lightly before driving off. They arrived at the office half an hour later and were seated in the elegantly decorated ballroom. She figured that this was the only office in town that had a ballroom.

"Good evening, miss, may I take your coat." She had forgotten she had it on.

"Why yes." She stood up as did Kouga to help her out of it. The beauteous image he saw sent shivers down his back then up.

"Wow." He said carelessly handing the coat to the host. "Wow."

"Exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I look even better underneath."

"Feisty as ever." They reclaimed their seats as the dinner was served. They talked quietly before the MC took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a great line-up for you. Feel free to take to the dance, in fact we encourage it." The group applauded out of duty rather than entertainment. "First on stage, all the way from Jamaica is Beres Hammond."

"Wanna dance?" Kouga asked.

"I'd love to." Beres rang out wonderful love songs as Kouga, Kagome and some others danced. They applauded genuinely when he was finished.

"I know you enjoyed that." The MC said. "Now, let's give it up the soul singer, India Arie." Kagome loved her songs and was more than happy to dance to 'I am Ready for Love' and 'Brown Skin.' She sang a few more songs which Kagome sat out as she talked to Kouga.

"I wanted to introduce you to a friend but it doesn't seem like he's here yet."

"Well why don't you look for him while I go to the restroom."

"Okay. Hurry back, babe."

"Do I ever?" she smiled.

"Jasmine, we're already late."

"I don't wanna." She said petulantly.

"I'm going to have to punish you then."

"I do not care."

"You're stubborn little one."

"Just like mommy."

"If I agree will you go in?"

"Yes."

"You are the image of your mother, _cara_."

"Good. Let's go." She modestly held her baby blue purse against her shades of blue dress. "Ready."

"Yes daddy." They strolled into the hallway where Kouga greeted them.

"Kouga! Good to see you." Inuyasha said. "Where is you date?"

"I'm right here." She said following closely. Inuyasha would have keeled over if he did not get grip on himself in time.

"Inuyasha, this is the lovely-"

"Kagome?"

"You too know each other." The child who had her back turned to the little group suddenly turned around and squealed.

"Mama!" she dropped her purse and ran towards the confused Kagome. "You're alive!"

"I-I don't know what's going on but I am not this child's mother."

Inuyasha was silent as was Kouga as they listened to the excited chatter of the little girl. Inuyasha noticed the distressed expression on her face and detached the little girl from the specter before him.

"Jasmine, give her a minute." He said in Italian.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" the child answered in Italian.

"English?" Kouga said.

"Sorry. Kouga do you mind if I speak to Kagome alone?"

"Why?"

"It is imperative." He looked at Jasmine. "Go sit with Kouga until I come back."

"Yes, Papa."

"You have no idea who I am or who that little girl is?"

"I'm sorry no." she answered even though a torrent of emotions for this man befuddled her mind.

"What happened? We though you were dead."

"In the car crash?"

"They said the blaze had consumed you completely."

"I was in a coma for three years, wait, how do you know all this?"

"Do you know how you came to be in the hospital?"

"I was on my way to Macerata when a sleeping driver ran me off the road."

"Why were you going to Macerata? You live in-"

"Ascoli Pienco." She shook her head. "I need to go back to Kouga. Thank you for all the information."

"You don't wanna know why that little girl called you 'mama?'"

"No." She started to walk out when he grabbed her by her upper arms.

"You cannot mean that."

"Inuyasha please, let me go." The words sounded familiar to her but she could not place where she first spoke this very sentence.

"I do not care that you have forgotten me but to forget your own daughter."

"I cannot have a daughter; I was never pregnant."

"DO you honestly believe that?"

"Please, no more." She said I Italian. "Please."

"You've said those words to me before."

"Then please. Let me go."

"Very well but I must leave then. I cannot allow my child to be traumatized by the fact that her mother does not remember her."

"Your child?"

"She is my daughter, our daughter."

"I must go." He released her after a second and watched her walk out.

Kouga questioned the three year old gently in the absence of her father. "How do you know Kagome, Jasmine?"

"She was daddy's girlfriend before she ran away from him. She had me later then she died when daddy found her again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Daddy gave me a picture of her." She proudly displayed the picture in her little locket. "See?"

"Does your daddy still love Kagome?"

"Oh, yes. Sometimes I see him staring at her picture and crying so I don't hear him but I do."

"I love your mama too."

"Not like daddy can." She said wisely. "Besides, she bit daddy."

"What?" Kouga was raised as a human so he knew nothing of heritage; he did not understand what the little girl meant.

"You do not know? But you are like daddy."

"What do you mean?"

"A demon."

"What?"

"Daddy is part dog, part human and you-" she sniffed at him. "Full wolf." Kouga smiled at her imagination. "You do not believe me?"

"Of course, little one."

"Do not lie to me. I can read your mind." She protested. "You are thinking if my papa lays a hand on mama, you will cut it off. You must not think such bad thoughts."

"Can your papa read minds?"

"No. Mama can."

"Can you read her mind?"

"That's easy." She was silent for a minute. "She wants to marry you but she still does not trust you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But she cannot marry you because you are not my papa."

"Okay."

"Kouga, we need to leave." Kagome said over his shoulder. "But-"

"I need to get away from that man and this girl."

"Why? Inuyasha would never hurt you."

"He already has." She said as buried memories surfaced then sank just as quickly.

"What did he do?"

"He took my baby and now I can't find her." She said still lost in her rapidly sinking memories.

"I'm right here mommy." Jasmine said as he started to cry. Instinctively, Kagome wrapped her arms around her. Inuyasha saw this and demanded she release her.

"No. She is mine and mine alone." She hugged the child. "Would you like to come home with me?"

"Can papa? Please." She said in Italian.

Kagome answered for Inuyasha. "Of course you can."

"Yes, Jasmine. I will come for you in the morning." Kouga had no idea what was being said since he did not speak Italian. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away with Jasmine and he feared he might not ever see her again. Kouga started to follow but the look Kagome gave him told him she needed to be alone.

"What a small world, huh?" Kouga said as he twirled the ring.

"I found out about you and Kagome only after the baby was born; if I had known-"

"No. You would have. I can see you love her. I can see when I'm beat." He held the ring out to him. "Maybe you'd like to give her this."

"No, you should save it for the girl of your dreams."

"You are right. I'm gonna call it a night. You should go over and see Kagome." He gave him a key and an address. "The part of her that remembers you is waiting for you."

Inuyasha decided he would run all the way, so he could work off the frustration he felt. His hair turned silver as he removed a hidden pendant from his neck and his eyes changed from brown to gold. He streaked over the high rise buildings and came to rest on Kagome's building. He wondered if he should go in; he sat outside for an hour before he decided to leave. He was just about to jump across to the other building when the roof door opened.

"Did you really come all this way to turn back?"

"We don't have anything to say to each other. You have our daughter for the night. We'll work something out in the morning."

"Wait-don't go yet." She said. "I wanna see you." Inuyasha had not shown anyone his true form outside of his family. The thought of exposing himself to a woman who did not remember him was nerve-racking. She walked over cautiously.

"This is who I dreamed of for three years in a lonely hospital bed." She touched his cheek. "This is who made love to me." He looked at her before moving to replace the pendant. As soon it touched him, he began to change back. She found she wanted to see him in all his glory.

"I hid from you for three years in my mind and when I came out, I was so upset that I finally lost you, I wiped you from my mind." Inuyasha still did not speak. "I could not forget these." She said touching his lips lightly. "Or these." She said taking hold of his hands. Inuyasha refused to speak. He felt word wishing they could tumble from his expectant lips but he bit his tongue.

"Inuyasha?" she searched his eyes and found resistance. She kissed him softly, tentatively, glancing up at him between the fleeting caresses. Inuyasha felt fire where he touched him and moved to hold that flame closer; she fell easily against him, deepening the kiss that he encouraged. She moaned into he kiss, which excited him. Her fingers worked feverishly through his hair finally resting against the warm skin of his neck. Slowly, she worked the clasp loose on his chain; her hand deftly moved to catch the falling jewelry even a she kissed him into sweet oblivion. Kagome opened her eyes so she could watch him and her brown eyes clashed with the gold of his. Slightly startled she whimpered and his now exposed fangs nipped at her lip.

"Do not bite off more than you can chew, _cara_." He said, his fist words for the night in resonant Italian. Eh followed his words with a deep growl as he moved to kiss her neck. The sound vibrated through Kagome's frame and she leaned into it but when his sharp incisors brushed against her skin, fear constricted her throat; pain ripped through her mind and terror enveloped her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. "You monster; what the hell are you?" She held herself, shrinking away from the silver-haired man before her. Inuyasha scowled.

"You seductive wench." He said in a fierce whisper.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

Inuyasha pulsed with rage and humiliation. This small woman managed to trap him with her strange magic, not once but twice. "As of now, nothing." He did not know why he wasted all that time mourning the witch. "I only came for my daughter. And if you'd be so kind to return my pendant." Kagome watched wide-eyed in terror as he wrenched the jewel from her hand then casually strolled passed her to the roof door.

"No! You cannot get my daughter." By now, both had abandoned English and were cursing fluently in their innate tongue.

"We did this scene years ago and you were not bale to stop just like now." He said dangerously.

"No." she said barring the door.

"Remove yourself form the door or suffer the consequences."

"Do you plan to deliver the blow yourself or are you gonna throw me into speeding traffic like before?"

"You accuse me of trying to kill you? I wouldn't waste my time."

"Just how easy is it for you to kill me with those claws and fangs, demon?"

"Too easy. You deserve to suffer for trying top keep me away from my daughter."

"You don't dictate what I deserve. Get out of here! Stay away from me and my daughter."

"You could never hope to grow her the right way; you know nothing of what she is." Kagome's eyes widened. "Didn't think of that; did you? She is just like me."

"No. She is nothing like you." Inuyasha had gone as far as he could; he physically grabbed Kagome who squired against him. He put her aside and swung the door open and almost trampled on his daughter.

"Jasmine." Kagome called to her daughter.

"Mama? Papa?" she started to cry. "Stop fighting." Inuyasha growled at her and she sobered immediately and walked obediently towards him.

"Don't you growl at my daughter." Kagome said running towards the moving child. She misjudged Inuyasha's speed and grabbed at air as the monster leapt to another building with her child. "JASMINE!" she ran and began climbing the edge of the building with every intention to jump.

"Mama, no!" Inuyasha turned just in time to seethe white clad figure disappearing down the side of the high-rise building.

"Jasmine stay here." He said even as he himself disappeared over the side of the building. Him calling out her name clashed with her terrified scream. She was falling faster than he could catch up. "No!" he yelled pushing against the wind resistance and leaning into the full effect of gravity.

"Inuyasha!"

"You stubborn wench." He grabbed her reaching hand and with his great strength tucked her under his arm. He landed gently on the ground. "Do you have a death wish?" he said bringing her nose to nose with him.

"Am I dead?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Were you trying to traumatize your daughter?"

"I'm alive?" she said completely absorbed in her little world.

"Are you listening to me?"

"oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said hugging him.

"Get off!" he said. She started talking excitedly and so quickly he could not keep up. He slung her over his shoulder and took her to the top of the roof where his daughter happily played with a lost kitten.

"Daddy, can I keep her?"

"No." he said the same time as Kagome's affirmative. "I believe she was talking to me."

"I have a say in the way my child is raised. Come here, Jasmine."

"It is time ot go home."

"Can mama come?"

"No."

"Is mommy going away again daddy?"

"Yes."

"But how can you leave her? She bit you." She whined. "She bit you!" she stamped her foot and strangely it reminded him of the imp beside him.

"What does she mean I bit you?" Instinctively, Inuyasha covered the left side of his neck.

"Forget it." he said quickly. "It's nothing."

"I don't remember biting you, except-" she paused and looked at the neck he still covered. "What are you hiding?" she moved towards him reaching for the concealing hand.

"You stay away from me. You are a witch. You'll put some sort of spell on me."

"Don't be silly. Let me see what you're hiding."

"Daddy, I'm going to grandma's to show her my new kitten." Inuyasha looked over at his daughter who waved before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Hmmm? Where did she go?" Kagome said surprisingly calm but very curious.

"Italy."

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

"Don't worry, she does it all the time. She'll be back before bedtime." He sighed. "I'll be going home now."

"Not so fast!" she collared him, dragging him to the ground.

"Hey, stop that!" he yelled as she began tearing at his shirt. "This shirt is expensive."

"And now it's crap." She said once she successfully tore it. She inspected the left side of his neck and discovered a red bruise, mere pinpricks but she recognized the tiny bite mark she had given in her throes of passion. "How can you still have that after-" she counted four years.

"Get off me!" he pushed her back and she fell on her butt with a thump.

"Ow!"

"Just stay away from me. If Jasmine shows up here instead of at my house, I'll pick her up tomorrow. If not, I'll send her over. Because of her unique gift, which I presume she got from you, I won't have to endure you're _presence_."

"Like I want to see you. I may have made the mistake of sleeping with you-"

"Correction, I believe your words were 'making love.'" She blushed considerably.

"Whatever. I will have full custody of my daughter; no visitation on your part."

"I'm hardly worried, since my daughter is a stubborn as her witch of a mother. Have fun explaining why you're on this roof." She say him casually walk away with his hands in his pocket.

"You're not leaving me here. You're taking me with you."

"Not likely." He said still walking away. She growled in frustration and launched herself at him. She grabbed him by the neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I cannot deal with this now."

"You are taking me with you."

"Look, go back to your little boyfriend." He knew Kouga had already given up on her but he wanted her to admit or realize she was all alone, again.

"Leave Kouga out of this, besides, he knows I'd never stay with him."

"Well he is smart on some level. Now, if you'd just get of my back, I'll get out of your life, like you've been telling me all evening."

"Well at least have the courtesy to take me home. I'm sure your Italian blood has not run cold. Would you disgrace your mother by leaving me outside in the cold without a way of getting home?"

"You dare to insult me, human?"

"Human? If I'm human, what are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll take you home." He effortlessly transported her to her apartment complex. "Now climb down. I need some sleep."

"Fine." She started to slide down then had the craziest idea. "why do you call me a witch?"

"So many questions, _cara_."

"My name is Kagome."

"As if I could forget it."

"Is it because I did this?" She ran a finger over the red pin pricks and felt as Inuyasha shuddered under her weight. "What does it mean?" she said running her index finger over the mark.

"Would you-stop that-Kagome?" he said between shuddering breaths. "Get off me." She slid off the muscled back with a smile.

"Maybe I wasn't so wrong in choosing you for a sperm donor."

"What?" he said still a bit delirious from her recent ministrations.

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Happy New Year

"Inuyasha, how is it with your-what should I say-woman?"

"If I had one, maybe I could answer that. But if you are referring to the impertinent witch that tricked me into giving her a bay, then she is just great." He said.

"Aren't you going to marry her?" Sesshomaru continued, amused at this interesting display of courtship.

"Me? Marry her? Never. I can't stand the woman."

"But you are also attracted to no one else. How you propose to keep control if you ignore your own nature."

"I've done it for the past few weeks since finding out she had not died trying to kill me so what's the rest of my life compared to this?"

"It's no walk in the park. Besides, you're making it harder for me and Rin."

"How does my relationship with Kagome or lack thereof, affect your marriage?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, she wants me to throttle you for not being more persistent and now she's bugging me about children."

"I'm surprised you haven't started your own little tribe of Sesshos yet. Rin isn't getting any younger, you know."

"True but based on how things are with you, it doesn't seem that children make the situation any easier."

"For such a smart man, you're pretty dumb." He smirked. "You and Rin love each other; children would not do anything to destroy your relationship. If anything, they'd seal the bond even more."

"Speaking of children, where is Jasmine?"

"She has turned on me because I got into another argument with Kagome." Sesshomaru laughed at his brother's stubborn expression. "Don't laugh because when you do have children, they'll side with Rin most of the times."

"Well I don't plan on having any, for now anyway."

"I did not plan on having any, full stop. If you remember, Kagome took that decision, sat on it and then incinerated it. If Rin decides she wants a baby bad enough, you'll have no say in the matter." Sesshomaru pondered this for a while thinking that his obedient, well-behaved wife would not do anything so deceitful as tricking him into getting her pregnant.

"Rin is not like Kagome."

"Aren't they hanging out a lot these days? Have you seen her tapping her foot when she's upset with your obstinate nature? Have you seen or felt her glare at you over the past few days?" Inuyasha took a drink of his iced tea and frowned when he realized it was room temperature now. "Jasmine had the act down after just one night with her. Of course, Jasmine is innately like Kagome but think of the girl's influence on Rin's sponge of a mind."

_Maybe he was right._ Sesshomaru thought. _ I have seen everything he is talking about but I cannot see how that will lead to my own wife seducing me._

"Don't be over-confident. I thought that I'd have a nice little chat and innocent flirting with Kagome the night I met her. Look what happened." Inuyasha moved the collar of his shirt to show Inuyasha the tiny bit mark.

"Strange, Rin has not bitten me once in our-" he coughed at the admission.

"She doesn't have a mission yet. When she does, it'll take you by surprise."

_I have bitten her many times because it is just a natural part of me but she has never once pierced my skin._ "I think I've had enough of this conversation."

"Getting nervous, Big brother?"

"No. Annoyed. You need to know how to control your women."

"I don't need to control Kagome; she is not my wife. I like Jasmine just the way she is." Inuyasha got up and disposed of his tepid tea and exited the office.

Kagome heard the knock at the door and sighed thinking it was Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes at his inflexible mind.

"What do you want now?" she said swinging the door open. "Oh-I'm sorry, I thought it was Inuyasha."

"Can I tell you, I agree with you and the idea to hit them both over the head?"

"Auntie Rin." Jasmine yelled as she jumped from her squatting position.

"Hi baby." Jasmine, after regaling her aunt with her adventures for the day went back to her playing. Her kitten, which lived at Kagome's, mewed happily.

"He still refuses to even consider children. He just says in his know it all voice 'it is not time for a brood.'"

"Well, just take it from him. That's what I did with Inuyasha."

"How? I have no skill in that department. Everything I learned was from Sesshomaru."

"You were a virgin when you were married?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could have been one." Kagome said forlornly.

"DO you regret-"

"No. Never. I just thin sometimes it would have been better for my baby girl."

"Kagome?" Rin said shyly. "Can you teach me how to seduce my husband?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have as-"

"I'd love to help you take down another Leone."

"You're angry with Inuyasha now aren't you?"

"Not angry just wanting to get him back. He holds his brother in high esteem about his control and whatever but I think Sesshomaru has not been exposed to the persistent nature of a woman with a mission."

"So how will you teach me?"

"First I need to know some more about Sesshomaru."

"I'll tell you everything I know."

"Second, maybe I should send Jasmine to her father."

"I'd much rather go look for Uncle Souta?" Jasmine said. She had been secretly visiting Souta since Kagome came into her life. "Please, mama."

"Just make sure grandma doesn't see you. I'm not ready for her to see you yet."

"No problem."

"You're sending her to Italy by herself."

"You don't know-" she smiled. "You'll see."

"But-" she stopped shirt when the little bundle of joy disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I-"

"Don't be alarmed. Let us get back to business. Tell me everything about the brooding older brother."

"Where should I begin?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"I told you, I'd send her home when she is good and ready." Kagome said opening the door then walking back into the apartment. She was wrapped in a towel having just come out of the shower.

"Could you maybe put some clothes on?"

"It's not like you haven't seen everything."

"Yes but-"

"Don't tell a lie about attraction to me, Mr. Leone." He gritted his teeth at her formal address. "Jasmine is not ready to come home. Now please leave."

"Where is she?"

"I'm right here papa." She said running out of the room designated as hers.

"It's time to come home."

"No." she said in a stubborn voice and pouted. "I am never coming home." Kagome almost laughed knowing that all she had to do was nod and the child would go home.

"We will not argue about this, _cara_."

"Yes we will, papa. If you argue with mama, you can argue with me."

"No I won't, now let's go."

"I am staying with mama." Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help but all she did was smile and disappear into her room. Jasmine followed suit. Inuyasha chided himself for what he was about to do but he missed his little girl and Kagome seemed to be the key to getting her home. He pushed open Kagome's room door and was greeted by her naked body racing to garb a towel. He hardened his jaw against his instant arousal and cleared his throat.

"You need to tell her it is time to go home."

"Get out."

"Not until you tell her it is time to go home."

"Could I be allowed to have on some clothes?"

"Like you said, _cara_, I know what everything looks like so there is no need to hide." The only thing Kagome wanted to hide was the rush of blood up her neck and face. Inuyasha did not miss the drastic change in her complexion. Raising an eyebrow he said "Feigning modesty?"

"Are you implying that I am wanton?" she said in voice meant to belie dangerous intentions.

"If the shoe fits or in this case the teeth marks."

"So am I to assume that you, Inuyasha Leone, are immune to my wanton ways?" she said advancing on the statue of a man. She cotton towel that separated his eyes from her contours slipped effortlessly to the floor.

"You would do well to retrieve your only piece of garment."

"Or what? You'll ravage me? You'll slap sense into my brazen mind?"

"Why do you like to play with fire?" he asked his hand coming to rest on her bare collar bone.

"Correction," she said imitating his air. "I do not _play_ with fire, I command it. I can see it in your eyes; you want me but thankfully, you know you can never have me." She turned and got busy putting on her clothes which happened to be a blue tank top and a skirt that stopped just above her knees.

"May I ask where the rest of your clothes are?" she looked at him slightly bemused.

"If I'm not mistaken, one night, not too long ago, you admired my uniform although it was not standard design."

"You continue to throw my past in my face."

"Because you continue to look down your nose at me when I played only half of the role in our unfortunate meeting."

"Unfortunate? You call Jasmine unfortunate?"

"Do not put words in my mouth. I love that little girl no matter who the sperm came from."

"I remember, I was meant only to be the sperm donor."

"We always end up here. I am tired of arguing with you about this. I never asked for your presence in my life. You hunted me down when I did not want to be found and almost destroyed my life. Now here we are, stuck in this rut."

"So, how do we get out this rut as you cal it."

"You need to make a decision about what you want. It is obviously not me so what is it then?"

"I want a family." He said simply.

"Good. Now, we'll work out visitation rites between ourselves. I do not need a court battle over the guardianship of my child."

"What makes you think I want to divide my time with my daughter?"

"If you were thinking I'd live with you or marry you, hell would freeze over first."

"Am I that disgusting to you?"

"You catch on quick." Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "We'll talk later about the details. Right now, my daughter and I are gonna take a little trip to Italy."

"Then I insist you take the jet."

"That's up to you." She pulled her suitcase out of the closet.

"And I insist on accompanying you."

"Why?" she said haphazardly throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"I would like to see your mother again."

"Doesn't she think you killed me?"

"If I recall, you prohibited telling her of her daughter's livelihood."

FLASHBACK

December 25th: The rooftop.

"So are you going to tell you're mother and sister of your status of being alive?"

"Not yet."

"Well, then I'll do it for you." He swung the door open and ran down the stairs.

"No, don't." she grabbed his shirt but her momentum caused her to slam into him which sent them both flying down the stairs.

"It seems you like to be on top at all times." He said when they landed at the bottom of the short flight of stairs. "You might think that this is all about you but I was the one who was slapped repeatedly by your sister, I was the one who had to bring your daughter to your memorial service and I was the one who had to listen while your own mother said it would be too painful to see her own granddaughter." He pushed her off and with his inhuman abilities, jumped over the rails and unto her floor. She wasted no time in running down the rest of the stairs. She arrived at her apartment just in time to here him answering her mother's hellos.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Mr. Leone? Why on earth are you calling me?"

"I have some news."

"Stop!" Kagome yelled.

"Who is that?" She rushed over and yanked the cord out of the wall.

"I can use my cell phone just as well." Inuyasha said.

"I won't allow it."

"How are you going to stop me?" she paused looking around for something to hit him with and realized she had only one option. Inuyasha laughed as he took out his phone and started to dial Italy. She needed to do something and fast. Discarding unlikely actions she did the only thing she could think of that would distract him. She knocked the phone out of his hands and sent it flying across the carpeted floor.

"Hey-"

"Ssssh, you talk too much." She threw her arms around him and kissed him senseless.

"Stop doing that?"

"Do you think you could stop me?" she asked throwing his words back at him. His eyes glazed over as she leaned in for another kiss.

"I hope you know what you're doing?"

"I'm distracting you?" she began tugging at his waist ultimately freeing his shirt and then his buckle. He stilled her determined movements causing her to look up at him. "Tell me you do not want this."

"I-I-I cannot." He pulled her into hi sown version of the kiss. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Just kiss me; all over."

END FLASHBACK

"Yes-well, I was desperate."

"To stop me from doing the right thing."

"Calling my mother is not your business."

"It is when my little girl keeps asking me about 'mama's mama.'"

"Just stay out of it. When we get to Italy, go to wherever it is you go and leave us alone."

"I said I was coming along."

"I do not need a babysitter."

"I am cautious of your driving skills. The last time you drove in Italy, you almost killed yourself."

"May I remind you, I was trying to keep up with a manic that had my daughter hostage?"

"That may be but I am still coming along for the ride. Besides I want to make sure you don't run off with Jasmine."

"You just want to keep an eye on me?"

_And a whole lot more._ He thought. "Please hurry, I don't want Jasmine getting impatient and giving your mother a heart attack. I'll be waiting at the airport." He left to go pack a few things himself.

"Insufferable, idiot. I wish he'd just go to hell." She said. "Why can't I just have my life the way I want it?" She mumbled. "He just had to ruin it."

"You really should learn to speak to yourself because I can hear every word your saying." He said in a low voice. He looked at her but just as quickly looked away. Kagome could have sworn she saw more than annoyance in those eyes but she chose to ignore what she really wanted to see.

"I'm sure I wanted you to hear." She said petulantly.

"Well I don't need to hear you so keep it to yourself."

"I'll do whatever I want." Jasmine decided she did not need to be there so she went to the cockpit to ask a bunch of questions.

"You've chased her away."

"Me? I was talking to myself when you decided you had to throw in your piece."

"I am so sick of you picking at me. I did not do anything to you."

"Except ruin my life."

"How did I ruin your life Kagome?"

"For one, you will not leave me alone. I ran away from you, you hunted me down. Every time I try to run, you run after me."

"It's my nature to protect."

"I do not need your protection. You are very obsessive and possessive."

"Obsessed? Possessed? All I do is try to spend time with you and my daughter and you- you know what? Forget it. Once we reach Italy I'll stay out of your life."

"You mean it?" Kagome had a sense of despair.

"Yes, I'll go visit my mother then leave by public transport. You and Jasmine can have the jet." He got up to pour himself a stiff drink. "You can send Jasmine whenever you feel like or whenever she feels like. I'll stop coming around; you'll never have to see me until birthday parties."

_Once a year?_ Kagome did not know if she liked the way her wish was turning out. "But-"

He swallowed the amber liquid in his mouth. "No, I get the picture now. I am a grass stain on your perfect white life. I'll remove myself." He picked up a book and started to read. When they landed, he was true to his word. He left immediately after giving the pilot instructions and saying goodbye to Jasmine. He did not even say goodbye to Kagome. As his stately figure grew smaller in the distance, she saw him rub the bite mark.

"Inu-yasha." She heaved a sigh and now began cursing herself for her stupidity. She was stringing curses together when her cell phone rang.

"Kagome," she heard Inuyasha's voice say and her heart did a flip. "You'll need to bring Jasmine buy for a visit. I suggest you let the driver take you."

"Uh-sure. Okay." The line clicked signaling he had hung up.

"Is anybody home?" Kagome called as she entered the seemingly empty house. She heard a pot clatter to the floor and the kitchen door flying open.

"Kagome!" Souta cried. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Told you I'd come back with Jasmine."

"And I'm coming with you this time?"

"Yes. Now where is mama?"

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"At this time of the day?" Kagome said looking at her watch.

"She's been getting sick ever since you disappeared. I wanted to tell her you were alive but Jasmine kept telling me not to."

"Where's Kikyo?"

"Hiding from Matteo. She ran away after your memorial service. I think she lives in the store but the girl who runs it doesn't allow anybody to look."

"I'm going up to Mama first." Kagome left Jasmine in the capable hands of her uncle while she entered her mother's room.

"Who is that?"

"It's me mama."

"Oh, Kikyo-"

"No mama, not Kikyo." Ayumi turned over and came face to face with her dead. daughter.

"Why can't you demons leave me alone? I want to die so I can be with my daughter."

"I don't wan t you to die mama; you have Souta and your granddaughter to give love to. I'm sorry I didn't come back before now."

"Are you really here, _mia_?"

"Yes mama, I'm home." Ayumi found her strength and hugged her daughter to ensure she was real.

"My baby." She sobbed into Kagome's neck.

"Now get dressed, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Ayumi summoned her strength which she had subdued for so long in an attempt to kill herself and primped for whomever Kagome was talking about. Kagome helped brush her hair while she told her what had happened.

"I think you're ready." She took her mother's hand and lead her downstairs. Ayumi heard the laughter and her eyes lit up in realization.

"Little Jasmine?"

"Yes." The little girl realized the company and looked from one to the other.

"Grandma!"

"Sweetheart." The tow hugged as if a day had not passed since they last met.

"I have so much to tell you." They chatted excitedly while Kagome smiled.

"Mama? I'm going to get Kikyo. I think I know where she is."

"Knock knock."

"Said the little girl to the witch in the hut." Kikyo answered.

"May I have a taste of your sugary three?"

"Only a taste and no more for a greedy child will a tree become."

"Oh yes."

"Kagome?"

"Kikyo? I think it's time to come home."

"I knew you weren't dead. Why did it take you so long to come home?"

"I lost my memory, briefly or rather I did not want to remember."

"And Jasmine?"

"She's talking with Mama and Souta."

"You got her back from that jerk." Kagome nodded, a tinge of sadness clouding her eyes.

"We worked it out."

"SO, now that you're here, I can get married."

"You two aren't married yet?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Well, we can do it tomorrow."

"I agree." A baritone voice said.

"Matteo? How-"

"I've known where you were all along. I just came everyday to make sure you did not go slinking off with anybody again. I would've strangled both you and him."

"Matteo." Kikyo whispered.

"Now, about the wedding; I have everything set up I just need to find my best man on short notice."

"Who is it?"

"Inuyasha of course." He grabbed both girl and went racing off to Ayumi's house where Jasmine broke out into excited chatter yet again.

"Inuyasha?" Matteo said over the phone. "Would you happen to be anywhere near Italy?"

"Why?"

"You have a wedding to attend."

"Kikyo and you?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. How soon can you get here?"

"One hour."

"Bring a good suit. The wedding is tomorrow morning. Bring along a few guests if you like."

"My family would be honoured." Izayoi said startling the men.

"Mother?"

"I have my dress all ready."

Five minutes later, Izayoi, Inukimi, Sesshomaru and Rin had climbed into the limousine and headed off to Ascoli Pienco to attend the wedding. As they got closer, Inuyasha became quieter.

"She'll be there?" Izayoi asked.

"Who?"

"The girl I am yet to meet."

"I don't-"

"Jasmine's mother?"

"Yes, it is her sister's wedding."

"Why haven't you married the girl yet?"

"I do not intend to marry someone so infuriating. I can accept her trickery in conceiving Jasmine but I won't suffer through a marriage with her."

"Stubborn. Just like his father." Inukimi said. "Sesshomaru, I hope you are not behaving like your brother."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I-"

"Yes he is, mama." Rin said. "He outright refuses to give me the child I so desperately want." Rin had been bugging Sesshomaru all day but he would not budge on the subject; she found she wanted to get him in trouble with his mother.

"Rin-" Sesshomaru started.

"Don't talk to me you pig." Rin said.

"I see Kagome has gotten to her." Inuyasha smirked.

"You shut up." Rin said to Inuyasha. "You and your brother are idiots." She remained silent for the rest of the journey while Inukimi glared at her son.

_Happy New Year, Part two_

"We are gathered here today to join this happy couple in the most sacred of unions." The minister said. "I hope that happiness is their bed and peace their blanket. The couple would like to say their own vows."

"Matteo, I have loved you since I first saw you in my biology class in high school. I had decided you would be my husband no matter what and I always get what I want. I adore you and the way you love me even when I did not deserve to be loved. I give everything I am to you and pray that you treat me as the porcelain doll I am but also as the rock that I am for you. I love you." She said.

"Kikyo, I may not have noticed you at first but you wormed your way into my heart and I'm glad that I cannot find the roots where you have planted yourself. You fill me up and still I want more of you. I wasted a lot of time and almost lost you but right now I'm ensuring that you'll always be mine. I love you."

"Kagome will now sing a song for the pleasure of this gathered crowd." Kagome smiled and walked to he front where she kissed both Kikyo and Matteo before beginning to string the most beautiful chords Inuyasha had ever heard. He knew the song and had heard it many times but it had never sounded as beautiful as it sounded now.

You are very part of me

And with every breath I take

your love will light my way

And for everyday I live

The promise that I make is I will never let you go

I swear I never knew love like this before

And for everything you are

I gotta make you know

For your love:

I would give anything for you love

For your love:

Cause baby I'd never make it alone

And forever I'll stand by your side

I just gotta make you see

I only live for your love.

When I was running out of faith

you still believed in me

you never let me fall

And the times I lost my way

You're the one who helped me up

and brought me thru it all

I swear I never saw it like this before

Cause baby with our love you gave me the reason to go on.

And For your love:

I would give anything for you love

For your love:

Cause baby I'd never make it alone, _don't you know,_

And forever I'll stand by your side

I just gotta make you see

I only live for your love.

Oh, yeah, with everything I am

and all that I could be would be nothing now if you're not with me

Shining your light on me when night is closing in

When I was weak, you were the one who made me strong

And gave me fiaht ot carry on

I would give anything for you love

I'd give anything

Cause baby I'd never make it alone, I'd never make it alone

And forever I'll stand by your side

I just gotta make you see

I only live for your love…

As she projected ht last strains of the song Inuyasha's heart constricted to the point of not being able to breath. There was not a dry eye in the small celebrant group.

"The rings." The minister said once he had composed himself. Kikyo and Matteo exchanged simple band with inscriptions on the outside and inside.

Kagome was made official wedding singer as the coupled danced and celebrated the union.

"Can you honour the best man with a dance?" Inuyasha said when she had set the radio to play some songs.

"As the chief, I have to." She said with a straight face.

"I don't like it either."

"Let's just get this over." She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his extended arm. His hand clasped her as the other mad it's way to the small of her back. The two danced in sync until the song ended and just as quickly as they posed for the dance, they went their separate ways.

"I'll see you in May." She said emphatically.

"Yes."

"Those two are idiots." Kikyo was saying to Matteo as they danced.

"Yeah but they have to sort it out themselves." He chided his wife who had a determined glint in her eyes.

"It is my wedding, I can do whatever I want, Matteo."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm gonna mix it up a bit. Just make sure when you throw that garter, Inuyasha catches it."

"Kikyo-" he whined.

"You'll do it if you expect a honeymoon."

"Fine." He said. The announcement was made for the bouquet throw after Kikyo had told everybody that Kagome was to catch the arranged roses.

"Come on single ladies." Kagome did not want to but as the chief she had to participate. They all crowded at the back of the room while Kikyo got ready to throw the bouquet.

"Here it comes." The girls squealed excitedly as the bouquet come flying towards them. Kagome had expected to be pushed out of the way but was much unprepared for the girls pushing her into the way of the flying flowers. The flowers fell neatly into her open arms.

"Great catch sis." Kikyo smiled. "Now for you single men." The men lined up and got ready as Matteo searched cheekily for the garter. Kikyo giggled when she realized he was just playing with her now. "Matteo!"

"Oh, alright." He pulled the garter down slowly then turned and shot it up into the air straight Inuyasha who was not paying attention.

Inuyasha say something coming at him out of the corner of his eyes and while her sipped from his flute his hand grabbed the offending object. When he realized what it was he closed his yes and wished he had let it hit him. Then he wished it was a bullet aimed at his heart. The wedding party applauded and led the two unwilling parties to the centre of the dance floor.

"As the bride, I demand that these lucky people share a nice kiss _after_ Inuyasha places this garter on Kagome's leg. Blindfold!" she said. Handkerchiefs flew out immediately and Kikyo had great fun in drawing out the torture of her sister. "This one will do." She said after slowly inspecting all of the offered rags. She covered Inuyasha's eyes then led him some distance away from the seated Kagome.

"I'll need another one to also blindfold my sister." The crowd laughed caught up the excitement of it all. "We don't want her giving him any clues." Once she again checked the same rags painstakingly she selected one and tied Kagome's eyes. Kagome's heartbeat filled her ears as she sat anxiously waiting for Inuyasha to put the damn thing on her leg.

Inuyasha smelled a set up but he decided he would just get it done. He was lost until the unmistakable sound of Kagome's' heavy breathing and tell-tale heartbeat. He walked in a disjointed manner to not give away to he group his unique abilities. As he got closer, her perfume swam up to him and he smiled. He put out a hand and touched her. He felt her jump then tense. The party applauded. He knelt and began to feel for the end of her right leg which seemed to him went on forever. He came to the end of her dress and slowly lifted it so he did not crush or rip it off her. His own heart thudded loudly in his ears when she whimpered at the innocent touch.

"Would you hurry up?" she whispered for his ears only.

"As you know I'm blindfolded and going as fast as I can." He lifted her leg and began to move the garter up; the betraying dress fell over his hands hiding his itching fingers. He swore softly. He moved quickly now and finally the garter rested on her supple thigh. He moved to remove the blindfold but Kikyo stopped him.

"Now, we will all take to the dance floor with our blindfolded couple." The music started up and Inuyasha heard people dancing and laughing. He felt his hands being positioned around Kagome's back and her own being placed in his as they were coerced into dancing, blindfolded.

"I think we've been set up." He said in her ears.

"You think?" she sighed. "We still have that kiss to do. Kikyo is not forgetful."

"Well since I know where you are let's just do it and get it over with."

"You read my mind." She tilted her head back and with the hand that was on his shoulder, found his lips. Quickly, she closed the distance and kissed him softly, careful not to betray her desire for more. Before she could move back, he nipped her bottom lip then allowed her to break the intimate contact. The crowd applauded and cheered and then they finally the blindfolds were removed.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Kikyo laughed. She looked at her watch and decided to make a quick escape since her sister had death in her eyes. "I think it's time for my husband and I to go but enjoy yourselves as long as the champagne and food is available." Matteo caught the cue and swept his bride out of the reception hall in the wake of cheers and applause.

The party lasted into the morning hours and the adults finally decided it was time for the children to go home.

"Kagome?" Ayumi said. "Do you think you and Jasmine could spend the night with the Loeones? I have offered up your rooms for guest who have far to travel and cannot make the journey tonight."

"Kagome and Jasmine are more than welcome." Inukimi extended. She pulled Kagome away towards the waiting limo with the sleeping girl. Kagome was trapped. While Izayoi, Inukimi, Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared in another limo, a tipsy Inuyasha folded himself into the waiting limo. When he saw Kagome, he chuckled.

"I guess we have to put up with each other for a little while longer."

"You don't have to talk to me. Just ignore me."

"That is pretty hard when all I can smell is you."

"I don't stink."

"I never said you did." The alcohol mad him lightheaded so he decided he had better sleep lest he do something they would both regret, again. Kagome placed Jasmine on the seat opposite them then took up the jacket Inuyasha had thrown down and covered her. "_Bellisima._"

"I agree." She said kissing the sleeping figure.

"I was talking about you." He said through half-closed eyes.

"You know what? Stop talking." Inuyasha was already asleep. She sighed and sat beside him. The car pulled out.

Sleep threatened her but she did not want to sleep and fall over on him. The car swayed suddenly throwing the sleeping man into her lap; the other thing she wished would not happen.

"Dammit. If I try to move him, he'll wake up." She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than his breath as it went through the fabric of her dress and warmed her thighs. She watched him sleeping and remembered the first time she did it. He looked so content and pleased with himself. She had touched his eyes and lisp and nose; she traced the outline of his face and lightly kissed him everywhere she touched. He did not stir then and even as her fingers moved of their own accord, he did not stir now.

"A heavy sleeper."

Inuyasha felt a caress in his sleep but his alcohol clouded mind could not surface to find the source. He through and arm around the soft pillow and mumbled pleasure.

Kagome felt when the car stopped and wondered if she should wake him. She needed to get Jasmine inside the house. The child she was just worried about suddenly disappeared in a cloud of familiar smoke leaving Kagome stranded with Inuyasha in her lap.

"Traitor." She could have sworn she heard a giggle.

She stayed in the same position with Inuyasha for about five more minutes then decided she would have to wake him or take him to his room. The dreaded waking him so she decided to carry him, which was no easy task since he was much bigger than she was. She roused him enough so he could walk a little while still leaning on her. When she finally got up the stairs, she realized she did not know where his room was. She saw an open door and went in, as it was her only option. She sighed when she saw his shoes and shirt on a chair in the corner. She deposited him on the bed after closing the door behind her.

"Now I can go get some sleep." She had not expected the sleeping giant to reach out and pull her on top of him. "What are you doing?" she heard a snore escape him. He was still asleep. She gently wrestled her way out of his crushing embrace; it did not work. His eyes flew open.

"Trying to seduce me again? In my sleep?"

"No. I was tucking you in when you pulled me down now if you'd just let me up."

"I don't think I want to. Why were you tucking me in? I could have done that myself."

"I think you were a littlie drunk because after you fell in my lap on the way here I couldn't wake you. I got you up enough to make it here." She wriggled again but stopped when she felt his arousal sticking her in her stomach. "You can't hold me hostage."

"It seems even in my sleep you're no match for my superior strength."

"Inuyasha, please." She was desperate now. If he kissed her she would be lost forever. He looked at her in the darkness and answered her pleas with a kiss on her cheek. "I-"

"If you speak I don't think I can let you go."

"I-"

"You should go." He released her suddenly. She could not make out his expression in the dim light but if she could she would have seen all the things the darkness hid on her face as she ran from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's Seduction

"Sessho?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I'm sorry about today."

"I guess I brought it on myself."

"It's no excuse for including your mother in our marriage life."

"It's okay." His back was turned but he wanted so much to turn around and touch her. She had been refusing him for four weeks now. Eventually he had stopped asking. He heard her sigh. He felt as she padded over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Sessho? I need you."

"Rin-"

"Sssh, no talking."

"But-"

"If you talk, I'm going to change my mind." She smiled as she saw compliance on his handsome features. Sesshomaru's mind kept playing over the first two weeks. Rin kept throwing subtle advances at him but never giving in or encouraging his own advances. The last time he almost pulled her to the floor and had his way but the steely look she gave him quickly cooled him down. It had landed them in a big argument.

FLASHBACK

"If you don't want me to touch then why are toying with me?" he said angrily.

"I am not sending you messages. You have raging hormones that you take out on me because I am your wife."

"You are obligated-"

"Well I can say no if I want. If I am not going to get a baby out of all this hard work then I won't have sex ever again."

"Hard work? You don't do anything!" She looked at him and he fully expected her to slap him.

"Fine." She said in that quiet voice that had attracted him to her. "Since I don't do anything then I'll comply with that insinuation. I hope you can pleasure yourself like always." She pushed him out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Rin, open the door."

"Go away." He heard her crying on the other side and moved away. He did not know Rin had called Kagome in an angry fit and received reassurance.

"Sessho, I'm going out." She called five days into the third week of no sex.

"Rin-"

"I don't wanna talk to you." She ran out of the house and drove away. Sesshomaru did not bother going to work since his mind was on everything but work; everything happened to be his seemingly failing marriage. It was five hours before Rin came back with shopping bags and gave him his credit card. He did not have the heart to reprimand her for her extravagant spending. He did not have the right after that low blow about her inability to please him sexually. It was an angry lie but it had been said. He knew he was upset because she had not bitten him as most mates do to men of his bloodline; like what Kagome had done to his brother.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care." She said in a singing voice.

"Rin-" he had never heard her be callous but he took the punishment. He punched the wall and walked out. They did not talk until the argument on the way to the wedding.

END FLASHBACK

"I have to say I am really sorry for what I said."

"I know." She turned him around to face her and kissed him. "I want to forget it. Most of all I want to make sure those word never stain your mind again." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt while kissing the flesh she exposed. His muscles bunched in response and he moved to hold her. She shook her head. "Not yet." She pushed the shirt back and ran her hands over his toned chest before kissing and licking where her hands did not touch.

"Rin." He ground out.

"SSSH." She said against his lips. She led him to the bed where she stripped slowly for him. She continued to remove the rest of his clothes, which happened to be his shoes, socks and pants, in that order. She could see how aroused he was. She straddled him which tore a swear word from his pursed lips.

"I need to touch you."

"Then touch me." She said cupping his face and blowing hot air into his mouth. "Touch me, Sessho." His expert hands drew whimpers and moans from her even as his mouth kissed her exposed breasts. Passion exploded and all those weeks of pent up emotions flowed into their kisses and caresses. Rin's eyes closed as he entered her and her first orgasm tore through her like a rampant fire. He held her there for a second before allowing her to float down only to start the process again.

"Sessho" she said against his neck as he moved over her slowly. She felt the orgasm as it slithered over her thighs and belly and the lips that were kissing Sesshomaru rolled back to expose perfect teeth. Sesshomaru did not expect the sudden pressure he felt on his neck and screamed out as the orgasm he was trying to stay rolled out into her. He knew what had happened now but he was too tired and spent to even call her out.

"Sessho? How did I do?"

"This wasn't a test Rin but you surprised me."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

Sesshomaru got up and barged into Kagome's room. "You've been talking to my wife."

Kagome smiled. "I see. You're angry."

"You have no right to meddle in my affairs, woman."

"Rin asked me for help because she felt she was losing you. She thought you only wanted her for her body. So she decided to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"You-"

"I hear you've been boasting about your iron control over your hormones."

"Look-"

"I decided to show Rin just how much control she has over you. You married her a week after you met her. She needed to see that you were trying to get her to yourself, which she now realizes. I suspect your marriage will be a whole lot better now."

"She tricked me into giving her baby."

"You won't know if she really is until a few days or weeks."

"You-"

"I'm going to eat. I don't need another stubborn dog to baby-sit. Your brother is enough."

"You witch."

"I'll be expecting your thanks when Rin has found out if she is pregnant. Now ask yourself a question, why are you arguing with me instead of Rin who instigated this whole stint?" She tapped him on the shoulder and left to get breakfast.

"Good morning." Kagome said happily when she saw Jasmine and Inuyasha eating in the kitchen. "Where's everybody else?"

"Dining room. Mom wants to meet you."

"Right after I eat up my baby girl." She kissed Jasmine all over her face.

"Silly, mommy. You can't eat me."

"Too bad. I'll settle for some of that toast."

"Aren't you going to kiss daddy?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh-" Inuyasha was now choking on his toast. "No."

"Please. Right on the lips. Like at auntie's wedding."

"Jas-"

"I'm going to cry if you don't." True to her word, she began tearing up.

"Alright." Kagome said. She grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him squarely on the lips. "There. Now can mommy eat?"

"Yes." Inuyasha could not eat another bite. Kagome's kisses were his undoing. He put away his plate then grabbed Kagome's and lead he rout of the room.

"What is your problem?"

"We need to stop this come and go stuff. I can only take so much."

"Look, I did not want her to start crying."

"You're spoiling her. She can't have everything she wants."

"I did not see you stopping me."

"I shouldn't have to."

"Look just forget it happened."

"I can't."

"Why not? I have."

"Well you're not in love with me are you?" he said in anger.

"What?" she said looking at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Forget it." He started to leave.

"You cannot say something like that to me and then just leave." She said grabbing his black hair. He spun around with gold in his eyes.

"You see what you do to me? This pendant is supposed to keep that side of me hidden from prying eyes but when you look at me or touch me I can feel my true self bursting out."

"You love me?" She said softly. "Even after all I did?"

"I don't blame you." She looked at him pointedly. "Well maybe a little." He admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know. As soon as you meet my mother, please leave."

"In-"

"You do not love me and you being so close that I can't have you the way I want is too painful." He left before she could stop him.

Kagome went back to work at Carlos's but her happy nature was gone.

"Chica? What's wrong?"

"I'm tired is all."

"You can't fool me." He said wisely. "I saw that look in my own eyes whenever I thought of Rosalina. And now, I see it again when I think of your mother."

"What?" Kagome said shocked.

"When I picked you up that last time I met your mother." She remembered how her mother had been blushing as Carlos kissed her hand.

"You and my mother."

"I fear the love is unrequited."

"Did you ask her?" she thought how often her mother called and always asked how Carlos was doing.

"I cannot chance another broken heart."

"She would never."

"I-"

"You should call her."

"Here I was trying to encourage you to go after that handsome man. You should, you know. Little Jasmine has not seen him in ages and she is very sad."

"I tell her she can go see him but she just shakes her head and plays sadly with that kitten. She does not go anywhere outside of my home and school."

"Maybe you should take her."

"I can't Carlos. I can't face him."

"Why, chica?"

"I've loved him since I was forced to serve him that night."

"You should tell him this."

"I-"

"Just go."

"I don't even know where he is right now."

"I think Jasmine does." Carlos disappeared into the back room while Jasmine bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Okay take me to daddy."

"Okay." She took Kagome's hand and the pink smoke engulfed them both. This was the first time Jasmine had ever carried Kagome in this way. Kagome had the strange feeling of being suffocated by unseen hands. Just when it seemed she was going to die she found herself in Inuyasha's office. Apparently he was on the phone doing important business because he swore when he saw her.

"I'll need to call you back. Write up the receipt."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-" he seemed genuinely upset. "I'm sorry, I'll go. I just wanted to bring Jasmine over." She turned to leave but he stopped her with a hand to her wrist. _When had he gotten so close?_ She wondered.

"Sorry, you just surprised me. You don't have to go yet."

"No, it was a mistake to come. I'll just go."

"Please, don't go." The only reason she stayed because she wanted to see him as much as he obviously wanted to see her.

"Okay." She sat in the couch that he showed her and watched as he played with his little girl.

"Daddy I wanna see your ears. Show mommy your ears."

"I can see daddy's ears Jasmine." Kagome said nothing that his hair was pinned and braided down his back.

"Not those; the puppy ears."

"That was a secret Jasmine."

"Sorry daddy."

"I want to see them." Kagome said suddenly.

"What?"

"I've seen everything else." She added cheekily. Inuyasha was astounded. Was she flirting with him? He wondered.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Whatever. Is Sessho in? I wanna see how it's going with him."

"I think Rin is keeping him company now."

"Good."

"He told me what you did and showed me the proof."

"He deserved it. Rin loves him and he loves her. I just helped them bring back some spice to their life."

"Well he said the next time I should see you I should express his gratitude." He turned his attention back to his daughter. "Kagome, why did you really come here?" He said while tickling his daughter.

"Because, Jasmine missed you and decided she would not come unless I came."

"I knew you'd spoil her."

"Don't blame me because she's as stubborn as you."

"Me? Stubborn? I've got nothing on you, Kags."

"Shut up." She folded her hands across her chest. Inuyasha resumed playing with Jasmine. The door suddenly opened.

"Sorry, didn't know-Kagome?" Kouga said. "It's been ages."

"Too long. How are you?"

"Engaged."

"Ayame?"

"Yeah. I asked her last night. Mr. Kanasami was not pleased at first but he admitted his daughter had not said a word to him since he got me fired."

"He gave you his blessing then?"

"Yes. He said he did not hate he just thought I was trying to take advantage of Ayame. So what about you two? You two married yet?"

"No."

"So when is the wedding?"

"There's no-" Jasmine suddenly realized that Kouga was present.

"Uncle Kouga."

"Hey squirt."

"When did you two get so cozy?" Kagome asked.

"She's been _popping_ over ever since you guys came back from your sister's wedding. I didn't have the heart to tell her no."

"Sorry about that."

"I didn't mind. She talked some sense into me about Ayame. I have this little girl to thank for my wife to be."

"I'm so glad." Kagome hugged tightly. Inuyasha was not pleased by the show of affection and so growled lightly. Kouga heard and mouthed sorry.

"I don't think Inuyasha likes me hugging you." Kouga said.

"Let him suffer." Kagome said kissing Kouga on the cheek. Kouga sputtered but Jasmine led him out of the office talking about getting a soda from the vending machine. Left alone, thye had only each other to talk to or ignore.

"We missed you at the party."

"Business meeting; couldn't miss it."

"Jasmine was devastated."

"And what about you? Did you miss me?" he looked up hopefully.

"I-"

"Forget it. I promised myself I would not do this. I really missed her; thanks for bringing her over."

"Actually, I lied."

"About what?"

"I didn't bring her over, she brought me." Kagome swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "Came to tell you that I missed you too." Inuyasha went still. He had been nervously running his hand through his hair but this admission had him stuck. Kagome's arms went up protectively around her as she continued to talk.

"I didn't sleep with you that night because you just happened to be attracted to me. It helped but I liked the way you looked at me. I had every intention of leaving with you the moment I saw you."

"Because you wanted baby."

"That was a lie I told myself so that I wouldn't have to admit that what I really wanted was you."

"But-"

"Why do you think I was so surprised you were Italian? I remembered a little boy I used to play with in the streets of Ascoli Pienco, or rather have punching matches with."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You've forgotten how you used pull my hair and bite my hands then boldly tickle me when I was flat on my back?"

"I remember I used to do that with some scrawny little kid that kept annoying me." Even as the words fell out of his mouth, it dawned on him that the scrawny kid he was referring to as Kagome. "You?"

"When I saw you in the papers I smiled at how you had not changed much. When I saw you at the restaurant I almost choked to death. However, when you spoke in fluent English not trace of an accent I convinced myself it was not you. I mean, in all those fights we had I never knew your name. Back then, I just wanted you to notice me. Then when someone as handsome as you was attracted to me I jumped right in."

"But-"

"Let me finish. I almost cried when you spoke to me in Italian that night. I thought I had found you but you did not remember me. I ran because I loved you so much but you did not remember all those fights we had."

"I didn't remember you because the little kid I fought with did not look like you. You have to admit you look very different."

"Well my hair _was_ shorter and my knee cups looked like they were glued to me." She laughed. "The other boys didn't pay me nay attention; you were the only one brave enough to even fight a girl."

"So you've known who I was all along so why was it you kept running from me?"

"When I woke up that morning and you were beside me with that smug smile you always had when you managed to start tickling me back then I felt so ashamed for tricking you into-"

"And you should be."

"I still am. Therefore, I convinced myself that all I wanted from you was the baby. I told myself you could never love me like I love you. When you showed up in Italy I was so scared and then you tried to take Jasmine away, the only thing I had of you I felt like I was dying."

"Why didn't you say something back then?"

"I had a list of failed relationships longer than a mile and the thought that you would use and reject me just like the others was too painful. I decided it was best for the both of us to stay apart."

"Did you think about Jasmine?"

"Yes. But I kept thinking of your smug face and how it would hurt me to lose you so I lied through my teeth. When you blurted out that you were in love with me my heart stopped. I was about to tell you that I loved you too but then you said-"

"You should leave."

"I didn't even talk to your mother. I grabbed Jasmine and got the hell out. I called Carlos and told him to pick me up at my mother's the next day and I walked out of your life, again."

"I wish you hadn't." He was suddenly very close to her. "It was torture being around you and not being able to touch you. I couldn't stand not knowing how you felt so I thought it was better not to know."

"Inuyasha-" she said hesitantly. "I really want you to kiss me." She said.

"I thought you'd never ask." He kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

"I have something else to tell you."

"What?" he said a little impatiently since it required him to stop kissing her. Her fingers slid to his neck over the bite mark.

"When I bit you, I meant it as payback for all those bites you gave me back then."

"Well, maybe I should pay you back for all those stolen kisses back then."

"What stolen kisses?"

"No who's the forgetful one?" he said kissing her. "Always when I slept in the grass." He said between the kisses. "You'd always disappear when I woke up."

"I didn't-" she stopped as her eyes opened in realization.

"I wasn't sleeping. Just closed my eyes. I was absolutely mortified that you kissed me which is why I kept my eyes close. Even then you were too bold for your own good."

"But-"

"I was shy, very shy. You challenged me and I could not respond. The last time we fought and you gave me a fat lip, my father laughed so hard." It was the first time he had mentioned his father. "He told me to bring you home so he could hug you. By the time I found out where you lived, you guys had moved to America. I guess I forgot after that."

"I wish I could have met your father."

"I'm just glad you found me." He said. "Now can we get married?"

"One more little secret." She said holding her eyes away from him.

"What?"

"You remember that night I distracted you from calling my mother?"

"Yeah?"

"Well-"

"What? Spit it out."

"I-uh-I-" she couldn't get her stupid tongue to work so she took his hand and placed it on her stomach and looked up at him hoping he understood.

"What? I-" his eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Sorry."

"What were you going to do this time? Were you going to hide this one too?"

"No. I did not know until three days ago."

"But its been five months."

"I thought I was just stressed. I finally went to the doctor and-" she swallowed. "And he told me that both babies are due around August or September."

"Babies?"

"Twins. Are you happy? Please tell me you're happy."

"Well it explains why you're wearing this awful shirt."

"It's your shirt. It was the only thing big enough to hide my growing stomach."

"I thought you were just getting fat." She punched him playfully. "So are you going to marry me this time?"

"I'd be happy to. But first I want something from you."

"Anything." Her eyes narrowed and the door slammed shut and the lock turned. The curtains closed and the lights dimmed. He looked around and wondered what was going on. "What the-"

"I want you."

"Are you doing this?"

"Maybe. Let's say, I'm a whole new woman." She touched him leaving tingling sensations which were more than just his reaction to her.

"Kiss me." He said.

"My pleasure."

EPILOGUE

"Well now that we're married and you've punished me for everything I've ever done to you-"

"I'm not done yet. I've decided I want one more baby."

"Are you insane? You are not the one pushing out them out. We have three."

"I want one more."

"No."

"I can be very persuasive." He said rubbing her lower back.

"I know. But I am not having anymore."

"Fine. Then no more sex."

"What?" she almost capitulated but saw through his plan. "Fine. I'll just give Kouga a call."

"That won't work."

"What won't work?"

"Kouga's married."

"Actually I was going to ask him to give me Bankotsu's number." Bankotsu was Ayame's brother and he made no secret of the fact that he wanted Kagome.

"If you go anywhere near him-"

"I'm a woman with needs and he is willing to-"

"Stop!" he said knowing he was beat. "No more babies."

"Good. Now come here." Fire burned in the pit of her stomach immediately as she caressed the puppy ears she was so fond of.

"I'm at your mercy."

"I know." She kissed him letting him know there was no need for foreplay and he entered her swiftly bringing them both to a mind-blowing climax. "You bastard." She said realizing that Inuyasha had emptied himself in her.

"I can have my way too, you know."

"Kiss me before I kill you." He obliged kissing his bride sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you but I don't like you right now." She pulled his hair sharply. He saw the challenge for what it was and the hand that he was caressing with his tongue received his fangs. "Hey, no biting the mommy."

"hmm but you taste so good."

"I can bite too." She clamped down on his ears and was rewarded by a hiss.

"Come here you." He grabbed her and tickled her into oblivion.

"Stop, come on, stop!" she laughed. Soon she was kissing him again. "You'll be the death of me."

"Baby, it's a good way to go." He kissed her as sunlight filtered through their window. "I love you, _mia moglie_."

"Tu amo, mi corazon." She said in Spanish.

"Sing for me, my angel." He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat even as she sung words of love for him.


End file.
